Someone To Protect
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Everyone expects the boys to get themselves into trouble somehow, but this time, they've just about reached the ultimate level of trouble when a special gem has managed to well...give them a few new abilities. Then there's Logan, who feels like the loser of the group, as always. So what will change that can make Logan not feel so bad?
1. Feeling Like a Loser

_**So it's not hard to tell that uh, Logan is my number one favorite, followed by Carlos. Yeah I felt needy and I missed my Logie-Bear, and I needed a little something something for him, so here we go! Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

_It was raining. A night so dark that even street lights couldn't illuminate the sidewalk. The sky was black, and the rain fell so hard on my skin that it felt like bullets raining down on me. The city seemed dead at this time of night, which was completely odd considering the nightlife was so popular. But in the middle of the darkness there she was, the girl with the bright blue umbrella, walking without a care in the world. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low bun, the rest of her hair sheltered by a grey fedora. Her bright red trench coat flapped in the wind. She didn't mind standing out, and when you're as beautiful as her, you should stand out. I watched as she glanced around the street, seeing no one was around she hooked her arm around a lamp pole and spun around before jumping into a puddle. She laughed out loud to no one in particular before continuing her walk to her apartment building. I watched as she closed the umbrella and opened the glass door, disappearing into the building._

I sighed and sat up quickly, rubbing my hands up and down my face to shake the dream I just had. I couldn't stop thinking about her, it was unhealthy, it was stupid, and I didn't even catch her name.

Now it really sounds ridiculous. I couldn't stop dreaming about a girl whose name I didn't even know. I just knew that she was beautiful, and she had a loud, contagious laugh that could make you smile in a heartbeat. She had a lovely smile, bright, cute, I just couldn't stop thinking about it, but it was stupid to think so much about someone whose name I didn't even catch. She was just a girl that was someone's assistant at Star Beat magazine. I met her weeks ago, and I just could not stop thinking about her. She just…..she seems like the type of girl you just want to protect.; to hold in your arms and keep away from all the evils of the world. She just….I don't know, I can't get her out of my mind.

We were at the office of Star Beat magazine because we ran into….a little dilemma on tour.

* * *

**THEN**

We were in South America and the guys and I decided we wanted to take a tour through the amazon. Well, we ended up getting separated from our tour guide. Carlos swore he saw a monkey and went to see it, James followed him of course. I didn't want them to get lost so I went after them, and Kendall said that it was ridiculous that we were all straying away, so he came over for us and we ended up getting completely separated. We wandered around for about two days before someone found us, but wow were those two days hell.

We found a river and followed that down until we came across this…weird looking temple. I didn't want to go inside, because you never know what could be hiding in there, but Carlos just ran right in, so of course we all ran after him. We fell down this slope of marble and stone, we were pretty banged up by the time we reached the bottom, but we just kept walking because Carlos insisted there was going to be treasure somewhere.

Well, he was right.

After scouring the halls of this…temple, we found a bright blue gem. There was some sort of green gas swirling around inside.

"I'm going to touch it." Carlos announced making a grab for the diamond.

"No don't you don't know if that's safe!" I yelled and reached forward to stop him, but I ended up grabbing the diamond. I watched as Carlos' eyes lit up, and it appeared like his pupils were two raging fires, but only for a second.

"Whoa…"He muttered and pulled away. I myself felt something surge through me, I felt cooler, I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders, I felt safer. I pulled away and looked down at my hands, noticing as the cuts and scrapes I had slowly started to vanish.

"What, what did you feel?" Kendall questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dude I want a go." James announced, reaching forward and grabbing it, along with Kendall who decided he didn't want to feel left out. Kendall's pupils flickered the same way Carlos' once had, except it didn't look like there were flames dancing in his, it looked as though a layer of ice washed over his yes for a split second. He must have felt something, because he quickly pulled way.

James' reaction didn't go unnoticed. We all watched as his skin rippled when he touched the diamond. James, the drama queen screamed and threw the diamond at the wall. Diamonds shouldn't break when thrown against a stone wall, but James' throw managed to shatter the diamond into millions of little shards. The gas inside the diamond floated in the air, and the shattered bits tuned into water, seeping through the cracks of the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Kendall shouted, staring between the floor and James. "You broke a diamond dude!"

"I KNOW I DID! Wait why is that a big deal?" James questioned, running his hand through his hair.

"You're not supposed to be able to break diamonds James, only a diamond can break another diamond and you shattered one against the wall with your bare hands!" I explained to him. James nodded slowly before grinning like a moron he sometimes is.

"Diamond crushed a diamond." He said with a nod, and all of us rolled our eyes and groaned.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens." Kendall sighed and shook his head, then glanced at me. "Dude your cuts are gone." Everyone then stepped closer to examine me. The cuts, scrapes, all the bruises I had because of our trek were now all gone.

"Oh my god…Logan healed himself!" Carlos gasped and stepped away, "And James crushed a diamond, that means he's super strong. That means that thing gave us powers, AND THIS IS JUST LIKE A REALLY COOL SUPERHERO MOVIE!" Carlos shouted the last part, which echoed throughout the temple.

"No…no there has to be a rational explanation." I said with a nod, even though I already know I'm wrong and in denial. It's just; well none of this makes sense, none of it at all.

"Dude you can't deny it." Kendall said, running a hand through his blonde hair. "You and James are different after touching that thing, you said it yourself, nothing else can break a diamond, well he broke it! And you, your skin looks like nothing happened at all!"

"What about me? What's my power? I want a power." Carlos whined and leaned against the altar that the diamond was once resting on. I'm not going to tell Carlos that I saw a fire in his eyes, because if that means his ability has something to do with fire, he'll start playing around like a goofball.

I suppose this makes sense though. James _is_ the strongest out of all of us; it only makes sense for him to have some sort of super strength ability. Myself, well I guess I…healed myself because I wanted to be a doctor. There's nothing special about that though.

"Yeah well, I'd like one too I don't want to be left out." Kendall remarked. "Come on, we really should get out of here, we don't know what else is here."

"Well no!" Carlos said, pushing himself off of the altar. "I want to know what else is in here! Maybe we'll find cool costumes or—"

"No Carlos I just want to get out, so let's go!" Kendall stated, and Carlos growled a bit.

"You don't have to make all of the choices for us you know! I say we stay here and find more stuff!"

"And I say we get out! You already caused enough trouble Carlos we followed you all the way here and now look, we're separated from our tour guide, those two have supernatural abilities, and this whole thing is your stupid fault!"

"NO IT'S NOT MY STUPID FAULT AND NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO FOLLOW ME ANYWHERE ANYWAY!" Carlos screamed and was waving his hands around as he spoke, when he pointed his finger at Kendall, a flame shot out making him scream and jump back in surprise. Kendall raised his arms and crossed them in front of him to protect himself, and just as he did so a sort of ice barrier formed over his crossed arms, melting right as the flame hit, but keeping him completely safe. "I JUST TRIED TO SET YOU ON FIRE!"

"I JUST MADE ICE THAT SAVED ME!" Kendall screamed.

"WE'RE A GROUP OF SUPERHEROES, HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" Carlos screamed.

* * *

**PRESENT**

It all made sense, of course Carlos had the ability to manipulate fire, because of his fiery attitude and awful temper. Then there was Kendall, with the ability to manipulate ice, because he was …well the _cool_ one so to speak. He kept his cool, he had a calm temper, he was basically the leader of us, and it figures that he had a…_cool_ ability.

They all had awesome abilities. Super strength, and what we later figured out to be invulnerability, fire manipulation, ice manipulation, and then there's me. I 'heal' people; I don't feel cool at all. I just sit here and wait to be useful. I just sit here and wait to be the guy that saves the girl that doesn't need saving.

I feel like such a loser.

For god's sake I dream about a girl whose name I don't even know, that isn't even normal!


	2. Wrong Mailbox

**(Carlos'sCupcake: WAHOO I'm glad I have you intrigued! And as I said on Twitter, thank you very much! I don't excel at everything; you over-exaggerate mah abilities, but thank you so much!**

**Am4muzik: Um, I'll be honest with you. I have a much older brother, so technically I'm like a boy with girl parts, plus I love comic books, and action movies, and horror so uh, I have no life, and an over-active imagination! **

**Kachilee07: Irina had to help me with those powers, because I was totally unsure of what to give them, so many options! Oh don't worry, that diamond crushed a diamond thing popped into my head too, I was like 'oh fuck yeah that is so going in'. AND HERE'S SOME MORE! WOO!)**

* * *

I shouldn't be so fixated on one person. I'm a pop star, I can just…walk out to a busy mall or street and wait until someone recognizes me and ask that person out. Granted, I might come across a psycho stalker, I still have my options that way. But no, I just sit here day dreaming about the assistant at the magazine while the guys play around with their abilities. Carlos sits on the couch and holds a bag of popcorn. He has figured out how to heat his hands, and hold the bag of popcorn so that it pops perfectly and not a single kernel is left un-popped. Kendall has taken to making ice cubes at his own free will and juggling them; once in a while he'll make a snow ball and throw it at us. James will use his strength to help him flirt with girls, lifting them up with one arm to showcase his strength so they'll be swooning over him.

Me?

Well if you ever get a paper cut, let me know, I can save you.

I'm pretty sure that's the only thing I can manage to heal anyways.

I sighed and crawled out of bed, walking over to the living room where James was sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

At least we're not still living with Katie and Mama Knight anymore. We moved out and decided that since we're older, we should live on our own and take care of ourselves. It'd be awful trying to hide these newfound powers from the two of them. Katie would figure it out in a heartbeat and Mama Knight….well I don't even know what she would do or say about it.

"Hey nurse!" James grinned, reaching his hand into the bowl of potato chips. "What's up?"

"Nothing just bored." I answered, flopping down on the sofa beside him, although I really wanted to say _Oh nothing James, just having dreams every night about a girl that really is of no importance, but I just can't seem to get her out of my mind._

"Maybe you should go outside; you've been in the house an entire week." He answered as he turned his gaze back to the television. Okay, maybe I'm guilty about not going outside at all, but I can't help that I'm a little paranoid…of everything.

"Yeah…"

"I'm serious dude, go take a shower and see sunlight. I don't know what's up with you but you should shake that funk. Take a walk or a drive somewhere, it won't kill you."

Maybe I should breathe in some fresh air…

"Alright, I guess I'll do that, thanks man." I patted James on the shoulder and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got dressed I grabbed the keys to the truck and decided I'd take a drive into town, maybe I'll grab a bite to eat, get some coffee…

I parked in the lot of a small café and decided I'd grab a bite. Still unsure of whether or not I should sit alone inside like a loser and eat by myself, or take it out to the car and eat there…by myself. Well, either way those thoughts were quickly gone as soon as I walked in. I removed my sunglasses, and there by the counter chatting up the girl behind the cash register was the beautiful assistant from Star Beat. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, nude pumps, a pink blouse, and a white blazer, wow. I felt my mouth instantly become dry, and I suddenly had the urge to just turn around and leave, for fear of embarrassing myself, but I willed myself not to. I went up to the counter, placing my order for a large coffee and some stupid artisanal sandwich. I glanced over nervously and noticed her eying me up before tilting her head to the side.

"Hey, Logan Mitchell right? From Big Time Rush?"

SHE REMEMEBRS ME!

"Uh, yeah that's me." I nodded and smiled at her, watching her form that dazzling smile of her own.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I work at Star Beat magazine, I'm Natalie, Heather's assistant."

Of course I remember you. Natalie huh, that's a beautiful name. I nodded to her and shook her hand, for some reason my mind blanked on what next I wanted to say, but thankfully she carried on the conversation.

"I'm actually really glad I ran into you." She began to say as she was handed her cup and a small white paper bag, hmm, smells like orange tea. Wait, she's glad she ran into me? AWESOME! Why? "I got this envelope in my mailbox this morning, but it was addressed to you guys. I have no idea how or why it got there, but this is perfect, I can just give it to you today instead of waiting for the mail man to hand it to you guys!" She smiled before sipping her tea.

Oh, she just…has mail for us, um okay then…

"Oh, right great yeah that's uh, good." I nodded and took out my wallet to pay for my stuff before shoving it back in my pocket and waiting.

"Yeah if you want to just come by with me, I'm on my way back to the office now." She nodded and bit down on her lip. "Unless that's too much! Actually yeah that's asking a lot. I could just drop it off after work for you or—"

Actually, this is a perfect time to talk to her and spend time with her.

"No that's fine, I have my car and I'm not really doing anything. I could drive you back and go with you to pick it up." I told her, grabbing my coffee and paper bag.

"Yea sure, come on I don't want to waste your time." She smiled at me before walking towards the door. I jogged a few steps to catch up with her, putting my arm out to open the door for her. Well, I may forget what to say at times, but at least I still have my manners. I guided her over to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in before running over to my side and getting in. We made small talk on the way to the building. Nothing extraordinarily interesting, just a basic chat about music which I rather enjoyed. I parked the car in the underground parking lot, and followed her over to the elevator.

"That parking lot can get so creepy." She joked as she strutted in, using her elbow to press the button for the fourteenth floor. "The sound of water dropping when you're absolutely alone is pure terror."

Okay, I found my call in life; I have to protect her from the fearful sounds of water.

"Well at least you know it's only water." I reasoned with her, she chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's true, or blood dripping down because a vampire attacked—okay I'm sorry I'll stop, that was just creepy and weird."

She's quirky; I'm starting to like her more and more.

"Oh no I don't mind, you were saying about vampires in your office building…?" I questioned leaning against the wall and she nodded with a small smile.

"Yes actually, I suspect they go all the way to the far right side of the lot, and drain their victims there." She nodded quickly, "That's where the executive parks and he looks like a vampire so…"

"Ah, it's a conspiracy, I got it." I smiled and found myself a little more at ease talking to her, so I shot her a wink and she grinned, looking down at her shoes and biting her lip. When we arrived at her floor I followed her out and focused on keeping my eyes up as I walked behind her. She balanced her stuff in one hand, extending her arm up, even standing on her tiptoes to reach her compartment from the wall of mailboxes. She grabbed the manila envelope with her fingertips and sighed as she lowered herself to her regular height, turning around and handing it to me. "There you go! Sorry for the mix up, I really don't know how it ended up here, especially in my mailbox." She shrugged and I waved it off.

"Ah well don't worry about it." I smiled at her and tucked the envelope under my arm. "It's okay, mistakes happen you know?"

"Yeah, they do." She nodded and stared at me, blinking and tugging her hair between her fingertips.

"Yeah…uh well I have to go now, but um….hey it was nice seeing you and again thanks for this!" I smiled at her and she nodded back with a tiny smile.

"Yeah no problem….see you around Logan." She wiggled her fingertips at me before turning on her heel and walking to what I assume was her cubicle. I stood there for a second watching her walk away before turning and hurrying to the elevator. Right as I got inside I realized I should have asked her for number or something.

God, what a fucking idiot.

Of course I get a bit of luck and naturally forget to ask her for her number, what an absolute moron.

Well, that's enough of being outside for me. I already screwed up, so I got back in the car, and ate my sandwich and coffee while driving home. When I got inside the rest of the guys were there chilling on the sofa.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kendall asked as I tossed the keys onto the counter.

"Nothing uh….we got a letter for us, sent it to the magazine place on accident." I tossed it onto the coffee table and watched Carlos and James both reach for it.

"IT COULD BE A LOVE LETTER FOR ME!" James yelled.

"NUH UH! It could be….I don't know…coupons for corndogs at the mall!" He said before ripping the envelope away from James and opening it up. Carlos pulled out the piece of paper and his eyes widened. I walked over while sipping my coffee and leaned against the back of the couch to read the letter from over his shoulder. "Oh….this is not a coupon for corndogs."


	3. Strange Dream

**(BigTimeRusher422: You're hooked? Sweet then I'm doing a good job!**

**SHY: I can't help it, I love me some Logan! Lol**

**BeccaRawrsATL: Yeah I'm an asshole, I ADORE cliffhangers lol. Aw yay I'm glad you found that line funny! Wahoo, well here's some more to hold you over!)**

_**I kind of like writing in Logan's POV! It's awesome! I can release my inner nerd boy, because let's face it, I think I might be a gay male inside a female body :P**_

* * *

"_We know what you did._

_We know what you did in that temple. _

_You may be able to hide it from the world, but you can't hide it from us. Quite frankly, the four of you have ruined our plans, and you are going to regret it. We'll make sure you know the error of your ways before destroying the four of you. Get ready, Big Time Morons, you're in for a world of hurt._

_~We Know WHAT You Are"_

The four of us were absolutely silent as we read that letter, and I'm nearly positive they all read it over a second time with me.

"Okay…so someone knows we're super awesome people…" James began to say. "But who?"

"Did you tell anyone about what happened?" I asked, and James shook his head.

"Did you?" Kendall asked Carlos, who quickly shook his head." I didn't!"

"Neither did I." I added.

"Okay, so no one said anything about the temple and the powers then to anyone?" Kendall questioned as he stood up from the sofa, and the three of us all nodded to him. "Oh okay then….We might be fucked on this then." Kendall nodded with his hands on his hips.

"But why! What did we do?!" Carlos yelped and looked at all of us. "We didn't even tell anyone what happened, I'm so confused!" He whined and threw himself back on the sofa.

"Well somebody knows! The tour guide maybe?" James questioned.

"Not likely, when they found us we weren't anywhere near the temple, remember? None of us mentioned it at all to anyone; it has to be someone we don't know about." I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Just when things seemed…somewhat normal huh?" I questioned, and they all mumbled their agreement.

"So what now what do we do?" James asked, "Do we run or…?"

"No, we don't run." Kendall said firmly, pointing his index finger as he usually did for emphasis. "You know what? This could all be a hoax." He shrugged as though this wasn't bothering him at all. "Temple thing? Lucky guess! Let's just not let this bother us at all and everything will go by smoothly." He said with a smile on his face. See? That's why he has that ice ability, because he's the cool one that calms everyone down.

"But they just threatened to destroy us! What do we do if—"Carlos was cut off by Kendall's reasoning.

"If they try to hurt us, then we fight back like we always do. We never get destroyed, and plenty of people have vowed that they would! Guys, it'll be fine, this could just be a ….super coincidental hoax. Let's not let this bother us okay? Let's just act like everything is normal and nothing weird is going on." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah okay…" Carlos nodded then stood up. He walked to the kitchen and I watched as he took out a hot pocket from the freezer and held it in his hands tightly for several seconds. He tore open the bag which emitted a lot of steam before he took out the hot pocket and started to chow down. James nodded and stood up to stretch his limbs before walking to his room. Kendall and I glanced at each other and he just shrugged his shoulders. He and I both know that this could potentially be very, very bad, but we won't tell the Drama Queen or the nervous one. Kendall walked into the kitchen to grab a snack, and I decided to head to my room and take do some reading, might as well try to act like everything is okay and relax.

* * *

_There she was, the beautiful Natalie, sitting all alone in a park. She seemed content to be alone though, happy even. All she was doing was sitting on a pale wooden park bench, a cup of tea beside her, and a book in her hands. I bet it's the orange tea too, that strong, sweet scent, it's perfectly fitting for her. I watched from afar as she sipped her tea, and turned a page every few minutes, completely engrossed in her book._

_But something changed, something different was happening. The sky darkened almost instantly, and I watched as she looked up at the sky and frowned, shutting her book and tossing it into her bag before standing up with her cup of tea. Natalie started her trek out the park, and I followed from afar, I don't know why, I just always seem to watch over her, and something feels wrong here. As I was watching her, the still trees to her left seemed to move and shift along with this sudden wind that came out of nowhere. I could see shadows shifting from behind the trees, and I could feel my insides tighten and twist at the trouble that was surely going to start. Emerging from the trees were men wearing all black. They walked behind Natalie, who was completely oblivious to their presence, just enjoying her tea as she walked. I tried to walk a little faster, but for some reason I was unable to. I watched as I one of them grabbed her bag and yanked her back. Another spun her around and put their hand over her mouth, while the last one yanked on her arms. I tried to move to get to her, but my legs were frozen and I don't know why._

_Natalie bit down on his hand and screamed loudly, emitting an ear piercing cry for help as they started to drag and pull her away. Her eyes settled on mine, and she screamed for help again. Finally I was able to move, and I ran as fast as I could to help her, but I don't have super powers like the guys…_

_I did my best though. I punched one of them in the face, and I pulled the other two off of her. It was as though I wasn't there; they didn't acknowledge me at all. When they were all shoved away they just tried to grab her again, so I wrapped my arms around her tightly to shield her. Something appeared around us, this weird…golden looking shield that encased the two of us. When they walked into the shield they bounced back and lay on the floor. Natalie pulled away from me and stared into my eyes._

"_Are you okay?" I questioned, this all just feels…weird. She gazed at me, almost like an empty stare before putting her hands on my shoulders._

"_You'll need to be safe." She warned me. "Things will happen, you'll have to stay strong, you and your friends. All of you are in it together, and you'll need each other to get through this."_

"_What? What are you talking about?" I questioned, completely confused. This is all just a dream, right?_

"_She'll need you too, eventually, but the four of you should stop playing these games. Practice, learn, don't be taken by surprise."_

_**PAGE BREAK**_

That's when I woke up. I shot up in bed in a sweat panting and breathing heavily from the events that happened in my dream. I wiped the back of my hand over my forehead and glanced at the clock. Four in the morning…

I sighed and threw myself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

What the HELL just happened?

I've never had a dream like that before. I've just had dreams of….watching this name-less girl, as creepy as that sounds! Everything would be completely normal. It would go from something as cute and innocent as jumping in the rain, to watching her dance and sing to herself in her apartment.

Oh my god, there is something seriously wrong with me that is beyond creepy.

But…none of that ever happened. I have other dreams too, but none of these things ever happen, so it can't be a premonition. I suppose that's a load of weight off of my shoulders, there's no way that strange men will grab her and try to take her god knows where, so that I'm fine with. But still…this dream, that message.

We should be afraid, shouldn't we? Something or someone is going to confront us, and she was right. Dream or not, we have to be prepared. We haven't done anything _useful_ with our powers. James hits on girls, Kendall and Carlos play around with theirs, and well….I just fix paper cuts. We should get ourselves together, practice, get ready in case we have to…fight for our lives.

Then that shield, that weird shield that encased us and protected us. It was almost like…a golden light; it was completely see through, just…this odd golden tint that makes me wonder what the hell it was.

Then she said 'she'll need you too, eventually.'

Is she referring to herself, or someone else that I have yet to meet yet? Need me for what? _Will_ something happen in the future that we have to be prepared for?

I sighed and threw the blankets off of myself. I went to the bathroom and washed my face with ice cold water. This is all just…. Too weird, too strange to deal with. It was just supposed to be an innocent trek in a jungle and now I'm having dreams about protecting some girl that would surely think I was a complete and utter stalker if she knew what was running through my head at night.

Oh god, what's wrong with me!?


	4. Getting Started

**(am4muzik: You're hooked too? SWEET Here's chapter 4, sorry for the long ass wait!**

**Emy. Elle: I'm COMPLETELY disturbed, but at least you find it amusing! MMM well I wouldn't say he has a dream power per se…but oh how I do love Charmed. I used to watch Sailor Moon all the time though, I vaguely remember it!**

**SeraphinaCruz: That's awesome you find it interesting, I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**BigTimeRusher422: SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT!**

**SHY: HMMM I suppose they're like premonitions, hard to explain!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Of course someone saw them, they have such shitty luck that if they weren't seen, it'd be a miracle lol. **

**Stephanie E. M: YAY you liking it makes me happy!**

**Kachilee07: You'll see who, but it's definitely not Moon or Hawk! Aw I'm happy you think I write Logan well and enjoy his thought process, I got to say, it's pretty fun to write! You'll see what happens with the shield thing, I couldn't resist throwing it in….)**

* * *

I could not fall asleep after that, the thought of having another dream was just so unappealing to me. I sat in the kitchen drinking cups and cups of coffee, waiting for them to wake up. Hell, I even made one or two of my cups Irish. Well, it's not like I had anywhere to go, all I had to do was play the waiting game. One by one they all stumbled in to the kitchen, yawning, scratching their bellies and asses, and then reaching for cereal boxes and food.

It's a wonder how we're never constantly sick with their seriously unsanitary habits.

"Morning guys." I said to them with a nod, and they all grunted in response. "You know, I think we should uh, practice our powers, on a more practical level, instead of just um hitting on girls and using it on food." I suggested. You can't beat around the bush with these guys, it's better to just be outright and blunt with what you want to say.

"Why the sudden interest?" Kendall asked with a yawn before shoveling some cereal into his mouth. Well, I'm not going to tell them about my dreams. They'll just go into it way too much and make me more paranoid than I already am.

"I just think—"

"THAT WE SHOULD BE PREPARED IN CASE SOMEONE ATTACKS SO WE'RE THE AWESOME SUPERHERO SUPER TEAM!" Carlos shouted, spewing chunks of banana and peanut butter from his mouth. Completely disgusted I flicked the bits of food off of me and nodded.

"Yeah Carlos, something like that." I told him as I took another sip of coffee.

"SWEET I CAN'T WAIT!" he shouted and finished the rest of his food quickly. "Oh man, do we get costumes too?"

"No!" The three of us instantly shouted at him, watching him frown and stare at his glass of orange juice before drinking it.

"Sheesh so lame." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at James who looked as though he wanted to say something.

"How do I practice? Just lift stuff in the air? There's not much for me to do." He said with a shrug, spooning some Lucky Charms into his mouth. That's true, James has super strength and invulnerability, and I don't know how you can train with that….

"Dude, be like Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles, just work to get yourself stronger, duh!" Carlos said, slapping James on the back of the head. James growled and glared down at Carlos who shrugged confidently and grabbed himself a bag of chips to enjoy after his breakfast. "We can totally do this!"

"Maybe we should learn to fight too. Like boxing or something, or—"Kendall was interrupted by Carlos. He seems to have a lot to say about this stuff, I guess it's good that one of us is totally obsessed with superheroes and the like.

"WE CAN BE NINJAS LIKE THE NINJA TURTLES! We'll go to a sporting good's store and we'll buy like fighting DVD's and boxing gloves and bags and a whole bunch of stuff!" Carlos' eyes were wide as he shoveled Doritos into his mouth. "WE'LL TURN THE BASEMENT INTO OUR SECRET LAIR OF FIGHTING AND PRACTICE AND AWESOMENESS!" He slammed the bag of chips onto the table, and then licked the cheese powder off of his fingers.

"I guess we can do that." Kendall said with a slow nod. "So let's all get ready then. We'll take the Escalade and uh, get as much as we can."

"SWEET!" Carlos ran off as fast as he could. Huh, maybe his power should have been super speed, that definitely suits him too. I glanced at Kendall and James who were shaking their heads.

"He's enjoying this way too much. But then again, what lady doesn't love a superhero right?" James grinned and put his bowl in the sink before jogging off to get ready. I turned to Kendall and opened my mouth to speak, but he already beat me into the punch.

"Are you okay Logan? Honestly, and don't give me some bullshit response either." He said as he dumped his bowl into the sink. I frowned at him and he sighed shaking his head. "I can tell there's something off about you. You've had your…'thinking' face on constantly and you're always zoned out. Hell, yesterday was the first time you left the house in a week, _and_ you were up before us? What's going on dude?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. Crap, am I really that see-through? Ugh, okay, time to think of something.

"Really dude it's nothing it's just uh…you know these powers, I'm just still stuck on how this could have happened and what we're going to do about it you know? Plus someone might come after us."

"But that was recent that we found that out Logan, your head has been in the clouds the entire week." He quickly replied. God damn it Kendall, just leave me alone!

"Kendall it's nothing dude, if it was something that I thought was important I'd tell you guys, you know I would alright?" He sighed and didn't look like he was going to give up and believe me at all, but he pushed himself off of the counter with a nod. "Thanks for checking up on me buddy, but everything's okay, really."

"Alright well, now's not really the time to be keeping secrets okay? So if something is up, say something." He patted me on the shoulder before running off to get ready.

Ugh, I hope I don't get any more dreams and we don't get any more letters. The dreams were okay when it was...harmless. Well, they were still eerie, but now, if I have another dream like last night I think I might lose my mind.

* * *

We came across the sporting good's store and Carlos was running around like a kid in the candy store. He was picking out punching bags with James, while Kendall went to go look at weights. I decided I would go to the workout DVD section and see if I could find DVDs about fighting or anything that could help us. As I was walking to the back section, I noticed in the aisle checking out a pair of yoga pants was my lovely Natalie. I kept my head down because I was unsure if I could handle talking to her right now, so I started to walk by until I heard my name being called.

"Hey Logan—MOTHER OF PEARL." I turned around quickly and saw her bent over rubbing her knee. I'm assuming that she had turned and took a step to catch up to me, but she banged her leg right into the display that was holding sweatshirts. I walked over to her and her face was red as she looked up at me then back down quickly. "I didn't say mother of pearl…." She mumbled, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just…I banged my knee on that stupid and deadly shelf thing." She muttered, slapping her hand on top of the display. I chuckled and bent down, putting my hand over her knee.

"You uh, you just need to apply the right type of pressure to make the pain go away." I told her and kept my hand over her knee, hoping that I could magically heal her knee and this would work so she wouldn't think I was a creepy bastard or something.

"Uh huh…and how do you know that?"

"I uh, I used to want to be a doctor when I was younger." I told her as I pulled away and stood up. "Shake it out, how does that feel?"

"Much better…actually…wow yeah it's like I didn't even bang my knee." She said in surprise as she shook her leg out. "Well thank you Doctor Mitchell." She smiled up at me, and I smiled nervously back at her. Doctor Mitchell huh? Oh please don't get my brain started on the images that are starting to fulfill my mind, if I have a dream about _that_ and it goes horribly wrong, I don't know what I'll do with myself.

"Yeah so uh…well I have to go—"

"Wait!" She put her hand on my bicep, and I felt this sort of….soothing touch as she did so, it's hard to explain…. "I uh…do you maybe want to grab drinks some time?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. Did she….just ask me out!? "You totally don't have to if you don't want to that's fine I—"

"Yeah actually, drinks would be good." I smiled at her and shoved my hands in my pockets. Wow, today is my lucky day! Forget everything I said about those dreams, if they lead to results like this, then I am absolutely fine them. "I would need your number though, so I can call you to pick you up and stuff." Natalie bit her lip and grinned. I took out my phone and handed it to her after typing her name in. She punched in the numbers and handed it back to me.

"I'll see you….tonight then?" She questioned as she brought her shoulder up to her chin.

"Absolutely, I'll see you tonight….uh…bye!" I waved at her and turned away quickly, and I could hear her chuckle a bit before uttering 'yes' as quietly as she could to herself. I couldn't help but grin like a moron as I went through the DVD section. As I was picking out some, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the side to see James smirking and leaning on the shelf.

"You sly bastard." James grinned, "Is that why you've been all in a daze lately? You've been thinking about the assistant chick from the magazine place?"

Fuck, I wasn't the only one that remembered her.

Oh god, wait am I really that predictable!?

"Uh…yeah…" I muttered and kept my head down.

"Well? What happened? Give me some details."

"I'm going to get drinks with her tonight." I looked up at James who grinned and ruffled my hair like if I'm some five year old, I hate when he does that.

"Thank god dude, good luck, she's a cute one."

Huh, I was expecting more teasing out of him. I'm really hoping that I'm not just overthinking the fact that James teasing me very little means something bad will happen tonight. Maybe I am just overly paranoid, but god I want tonight to be normal!

Maybe I need a vacation from myself.


	5. Am I Dreaming?

**(am4muzik: YEAH LOGIE'S GETTING SOME ASS! But aw, Kendall's the sweetheart of course he cars! And well…it's obvious James will always be the date master!**

**Kachilee07: Yeah this is like a fucked up dream come true for Carlos! Yeah James went a little easy on Logan, but don't you worry, he messes with him a bit more today!)**

_**Howdy ya'll, I'll be off to Jersey in the morning to visit some family, so I HIGHLY doubt I will get the chance to update, so this is the last thing, also sorry for being really skimpy on updates today, I…I ate pancakes, and then slept the day away, it was wonderfully relaxing.**_

* * *

The training session was a nightmare, but I suppose that it was a productive session. Carlos did manage to set fire to the punching bag, but Kendall was able to shoot this sort of icy blast that melted the flames. It was a sight to see, I mean…it's hard to explain, it really is, but when you see it it's as though you're in the middle of a movie. Oh, and to show off when we got home, when we put the escalade in the garage, James lifted the car up. If the ceiling was any higher, he would have put it above his head; he didn't break a sweat at all.

And the highlight of my powers for the day was healing Natalie's bruised knee.

How incredibly sad is that in comparison to the three of them?

Well, we also did a few fighting videos. I don't think any of us retained any information, but we were purely exhausted afterwards. So I made the mistake of taking a shower and taking a nap right after, that of course led to another dream.

_She was sitting at her cubicle at work, completely alone. I don't know why she was all alone in the office, but I was there too, she just didn't know it. I sat there and watched as she hummed to herself and typed on her computer. Her head tipped side to side as she typed away with such boredom I thought she would pass out. Then those same men wearing all black emerged from the shadows of the office. I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I tried to move, but I was completely frozen. Natalie was clueless to the men closing in on her, until one of them grabbed her by her hair and yanked her from the chair. The panic that was on her face made my stomach twist, but I still couldn't do anything. She fought back this time, kicking and punching as much as she possible could. Then they threw her into a wall, and she let out a cry that broke my heart. Then her gaze met mine, and I was finally able to move. I threw them to the side and picked her up, and as soon as I did so she seemed perfectly fine._

"_Natalie—"_

"_It's going to happen sooner than you think. They're catching on to you quickly, it's going to happen." She said as she cupped my face. "I hope you and your friends are ready, because once it starts it won't stop until you put an end to it."_

"_But what are you talking about!?" I found myself yelling, "Don't be so vague, please just tell me!"_

"_Tonight, things will begin to change. Don't be afraid, just do what you can and try to seek answers." She opened her mouth to speak again, but all that emitted was a loud buzzing sound._

That's when I woke up because of my alarm clock.

Ugh….I don't even know what to make of this. I have dreams of myself saving her when she notices me, but they're not happening, so why am I dreaming of her!? Man, I don't know what to do with myself. I guess I'll just try to get myself ready for this date and try not to worry about it.

I took another shower just to calm myself down. Then I pulled on a pair of jeans, a button down and a cardigan. I was putting on a bit of cologne when James walked in with a huge smirk on his face. "What James?"

"Well uh, I know you're going out to get drinks so…" James pulled his hand from behind his back, and dropped something onto my dresser. Upon closer inspection I realized he threw three condoms onto my dresser. "Just want Logie Bear to be prepared." He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Actually, if she's a virgin and you pop her cherry, but your dick is inside her, does your dick heal her hymen?" he questioned tilting his head to the side, and I swear to god I think he's serious.

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!?

"James you're a fucking idiot." I muttered pushing the condoms back to him.

"No I'm not!" He pushes the condoms into my hands. "Take that dude."

"I don't think she's the type to sleep around on the first date James." I muttered and pushed them back to him.

"….But if she is you'll have a great time!" He grinned and shoved them back to me. I sighed heavily and took one, putting it in my wallet in front of him. "That's my boy, now go have fun, and remember, ladies come first." He winked and patted me on the shoulder before leaving my room. God, he's like the embarrassing older brother you just want to smack across the face…

* * *

"So what are the three rings of marriage?" Natalie asked me after she sipped her daiquiri and set it down on the table, I shrugged at her and she grinned as she held up her fingers to count them off. "The engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffe**ring**." She smiled triumphantly with a small giggle at her joke, and I couldn't help but toss my head back and laugh at her corny joke.

"Oh nicely done Natalie. So vampires and corny jokes, what _don't_ you know?" I asked as I sipped my beer. She shrugged and spun side to side in her stool.

"Well, I'm not very good at _not_ hurting myself. In high school I won the 'clumsiest person' award." She nodded to me and took another drink. Huh, maybe this is why I have tons of dreams about her. Clearly she's so clumsy that I was just bred to be her savior in case she slips on a banana peel. Okay maybe I should stop thinking of these dreams, it's slowly taking over. "So Logan, what do you do for fun?"

I have dreams about you and sit in my room wondering what to do with my life and why I'm still a loser.

"I like to read a lot, play some video games with the guys, and take a drive somewhere." I told her and sipped my beer, and god I realized just how boring and lame that is.

"That's cool, what kind of stuff do you read?" She leaned on her elbow and twirled the straw between her fingers, gazing up at me with her amazingly green eyes, ugh, I feel like a chick but her eyes are just so…wow.

"I read a lot of informational stuff….I guess I'm just a sponge for knowledge." I answered.

Christ, how is she still here and hasn't walked out of the door in boredom because of me?

"Nice, I used to just sit at home when I was younger and just research things. Really just about anything! It was a weird habit…didn't go out much." She shrugged and sipped her drink. Oh my god, did I just get a pretty girl who was a dorky version of me when she was younger, but with boobs? "Hey, want to ditch this place? Let's see a movie!" She hopped off of her bar stool without even waiting for me to answer her. "I heard that new Scary Movie is out!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a comedy." I smiled and paid for the drinks, then followed her out the bar. We drove to the movie theater, and while I was outside buying the tickets, she went inside and bought the snacks. I _gladly_ would have paid for the snacks, but she ran away from me too quickly. I told her she didn't have to, but she said there's nothing wrong with a guy being treated to popcorn and soda.

…I mean…who am I to deny a pretty girl giving me popcorn and soda? She looked so cute! The bag was massive and the cup was huge, just resting in both of her arms, I could have pinched her cheeks. We sat together and shared the soda and popcorn, my hand brushing against hers a few times, to the point where she fed me a few kernels herself. Okay, this whole thing is a lot easier when the girl is a bit more confident than I am. But, I did manage to put my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into me like it was the most natural thing. I could smell her perfume, she smelled like vanilla and sugar, it was sweet but not too much, I loved it. At the end of the movie the two of us were laughing, and my arm was still hanging over her shoulders, and she had her arm hanging around my waist as we left. I ended up driving her home, and when I walked her up to her apartment I was debating whether or not I should kiss her.

I wasn't going to, I thought maybe I was pushing my luck but she stared up at me, and she was biting her bottom lip and staring at mine, so I went for it. I cupped her face with one hand and kissed her and it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Now this needs to happen again." She smiled up at me after we pulled away. She fixed up my button down and cardigan and tip toed to kiss me on the cheek. "I had a great time tonight Logan, thank you."

"Oh uh thank you I had…a great time too." Sometimes I wonder how I think of these things, I sound so stupid. "I'll call you Natalie."

"I hope so, goodnight." She kissed my cheek again and walked into her apartment. I turned around to walk down the stairs, and I swore I saw someone wearing all black at the end of the hallway. Paranoid, I straightened up and walked down the hallway to check it out but I saw nothing. I turned back around and I know there was someone there, but when I ran down, not a soul was around. I think my dreams are just getting to me. I sighed and walked down the stairs slowly; looking everywhere to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

I hopped into the car and sat for a moment. I think these dreams are just completely fucking with my head, and now I'm imagining shit. Great, as if things weren't weird enough, now I'm seeing shit. I shook my head and started up the car. I glanced up at the apartment building and noticed a bright light on the third floor, must be Natalie's apartment.

But then I noticed something else. I squinted my eyes and I could see Natalie banging on the window and it looked as though she was screaming for me. My heart stopped when I saw a man in all black grab her by her hair and pull her away from the window.

Okay, okay please tell me right now that I'm dreaming.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Holy Hell!

**(BigTimeRusher422: WOO! SO glad you're hooked that's awesome.**

**Am4muzik: Glad you love me and my stories but uh…..yeah dude, I LOVE being an asshole and leaving things on cliffhangers lmao, I can be such a dick that way.**

**Real-Imagination1: You really find his dreams creepy? Huh…..cool I didn't consider them creepy!**

**Emy. Elle: LOL sorry, you know I tend to skip over romance half the time! But hey, at least your James knows that Ladies come first!**

**Stephanie. E. M: I didn't think it was that scary, but…sweet I'll keep that in mind.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YAY you found the date cute! Yeah Logie-Bear needs a woman that's not…shy like himself!)**

* * *

I don't know what to do. I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not, but if I'm not dreaming and she's in danger, I can't just leave her there. FUCK why does this stuff happen to me!? Why can't it happen to James on one of his one night stands? He at least has the strength to defend her if something comes up! All I can do is….run.

I shut the car off and climbed out before running into the building and up the stairs. When I reached her apartment the door was still closed, so I don't think anyone broke in. I sighed and debated whether or not to just leave and assume I was imagining the worst. Instead, I knocked on the door to check up on her. After a moment I knocked a second time, and I began to panic wondering if I should kick the door down, and if I even _could_ kick the door down. As I was debating my options, the door opened and a very pale Natalie slowly opened it and stared up at me. "Natalie are you alright?"

Her face clearly screamed panic. She bit her lip and shook her head, unsure of what to do. I opened my mouth again and that's when I saw the man in all black behind her. He pushed her to the side and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, yanking me in and then throwing me over her coffee table. I groaned as the table broke under me, and I scrambled to get up to my feet. I lunged forward to hit him but he disappeared right before my eyes, then I felt a kick on my back. I turned around and there he was, so I lunged towards him and again he disappeared, this time to the right of me. He lunged for me and I quickly ducked, letting him fall over me and land on the ground.

Well fuck, he's teleporting—WAIT A MINUTE.

HE HAS POWERS TOO!

OH FUCK I'M SO FUCKED I'M SO USELESS RIGHT NOW!

I ran over to Natalie and helped her up to her feet. "Come on we have to go!"

"B-but what—"

"COME ON!" I feel bad for yelling at her, but I need her to run. At this point I don't know if I should keep her in front of me or behind me when we run, but I kept her in front so I could keep an eye on her. As we were running, the man appeared in front of us on the staircase, and so he grabbed her by the throat and began to lift her off of the ground. I kicked him in the knee and grabbed his arm, getting ready to punch him but he disappeared. I caught Natalie by her elbows and began to run again. We made it into my car and as I was driving away I felt someone behind me. I started to turn my head to look, but his arm came around my neck from behind and began to strangle me.

"LET HIM GO!" Natalie yelled, standing up on her knees on her seat and punching the man. He let go of me and shoved her back. Natalie fell hard against the door, and when I turned my head again he was gone. I coughed and shook my head, well fuck I need to get home NOW. "What's going on!?"

"I have no idea!" I told her. Well, I have _some_ idea but I'm not telling her! I managed to get to the garage safely, and the two of us ran out the car. "GUYS HELP ME!" I yelled as I burst through the door with Natalie. The man in black appeared in front of us. He effortlessly threw Natalie into a wall, and grabbed me by my throat. He pinned me against the wall, raising me up until my feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Now what do you have…." He muttered, looking me over.

What do I have? What?!

"Logan what—Hey!" James yelled and started charging forward. The man turned around and disappeared, making me fall to the ground. I coughed and stood up with the help of James.

"Behind you!" I yelled, and James turned around and punched him in the stomach so hard, he surely would have flown through the wall, but before he could crash into it he disappeared. Kendall and Carlos came scrambling over from different sides of the house. Carlos helped Natalie to her feet, and Kendall came over to us.

"Hey what—WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed when the man appeared in front of all of us again. Then he proceeded to teleport rapidly. One moment he'd be behind us, and then next he'd be next to Carlos, then James, then myself, then Kendall. He would not stop moving, but Kendall had enough. He managed to grab a hold of the guy's shirt, and when he did that, his eyes were completely closed and he looked furious, but he managed to turn the guy into a solid block of ice. Then James took over by punching the solid block, the man shattered into tiny, frozen pieces on the ground. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked me and I nodded running my hand through my hair.

Honestly, I'm surprised I did not shit myself.

I glanced over at Carlos who was helping to keep Natalie steady on her feet, and what he did next made me want to kill him. "Oh I'm special too! See?" He held his palm out in front of her and created a small ball of fire. Natalie looked down, and for a spit second her eyes were completely wide, until she fainted and collapsed in his arms. "Wow, my power must be so much cooler than all of yours." Carlos remarked.

GOD DAMN IT.

"Well, that date turned out well didn't it?" James sighed and walked over to Carlos, effortlessly picking her up and carrying her over to the couch. "Dude what the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" I sighed and started to pace back and forth nervously. I have a passed out date that I dream nonstop about on my sofa, the guys managed to kill some weird version of Nightcrawler in the house, and …Carlos is just Carlos. "I took her home; I thought I saw someone following me. I got in the car, looked up, saw her yelling for help at her window, went back up, and that dude just started attacking me!" I explained, running my hand through my hair before flopping down on the floor. "So we got in the car, and he just kept teleporting in the car and outside of it….then we got here!" I shook my head and stared up at them. I heard a rustling sound and we all glanced at the sofa to see Natalie starting to wake up. I scrambled over and sat in front of her on my knees. "Natalie are you okay?" I questioned, and the horrified look she gave the four of us made me feel terrible.

"Y-yeah…" She mumbled and instantly looked down and away from everyone. "Who was that?"

"No idea..." I muttered and put my hand over hers, but she flinched and pulled away. Oh god, is she afraid of me? "Natalie—"

"You guys killed someone." She muttered and looked over my shoulder. We all turned around to see the ice shards left behind after James had pulverized the guy.

"We can explain that! He was bad!" Carlos said with a nod.

"You…you made fire and he…had ice and you…destroyed him." She shook her head frantically and I could tell she was getting more and more anxious.

"How about we get you a glass of water, okay? We'll explain all of this to you." Kendall suggested. She nodded slowly and hugged herself. Kendall gestured over to the kitchen, and together the three of us followed him inside. "Okay so weird some super powered guy came after you and she just witnessed us with our powers!"

"Yeah way to go." James snickered, slapping Carlos on the back of the head.

"YOU GUYS DID IT TOO! AND OW!" Carlos whined, elbowing James hard in the gut.

"GUYS!" I growled and slapped my hands on the counter top. "Come on….what do we do!?" I sighed and glanced at Kendall. He had one hand on his waist, and the other running through his hair as he shook his head before going to pour a glass of water for her.

"I don't know. Well…Obviously we have to explain to her why we're…like this." He waved his hand over himself. "Then we'll need to figure out why these guys are coming after us and well, why they attacked her and you in the first place." He shook his head and handed me the glass of water. I took it and walked out to the living room with them, only to find Natalie not there. "Aw shit." He muttered.

"Natalie?!" I put the glass down on the table and looked around the living room for her. Carlos went to check the hallway, and James went upstairs to see if maybe she started to wander around, but I know better. I ran outside to look for her, desperately calling her name, but not a single response was heard, and I don't know what to do.

Was she taken, or did she walk away?

She probably walked away, I don't blame her, I know we must have scared her, what she saw today, what we saw today….hell I don't even think we've processed it yet. She's right, we did kill someone….

Oh fuck I don't know what to do. Why can't I be normal and a loser, and not a special loser?!


	7. Trust Me

**(SHY: I'm sorry girl, but you know I love me some Logan! Yeah…that uh, that hot nerd's love life is going to be uh….yeah good luck to him lmao.)**

* * *

_She was completely scared and terrified. Hiding in her apartment like a frightened child, sitting in the corner of the living room, clutching a kitchen knife to her chest. I wasn't inside the apartment, physically, I don't think I was there at all. This time I was just a spectator, without any physical form. Something creaked from another part of her apartment, and she shakily stood up, almost preparing herself for battle. Hearing something behind her, even though her back was pressed against the wall, she turned around and stared cautiously. Natalie swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a second before walking as quietly as she could towards the apartment door. I watched as she stopped walking and began to run, with a man in all black walking behind her. Her hand grasped the doorknob, right as the man's hand landed on her shoulder. He held her in place and from behind, plunged these wolverine-like claws into her back until they ripped through her front. She screamed and dropped the knife, tears instantly falling from her eyes. He yanked his hand out and let go of her, watching as her body fell limp to the ground. I screamed and screamed, but there was nothing I could do, it's as though I wasn't even there. But the man looked at me, or in what I assume was my direction. He retracted his claws and let out a hearty laugh._

I shot up in bed, panting and sweating, and I came face to face with James, Carlos, and Kendall.

"Dude what the hell?" James questioned, staring right at me. "What were you dreaming of?"

"Huh?" I questioned as I rubbed my hands over my face, how did they know I was dreaming?

"You were screaming your lungs out in your sleep." Kendall stated with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at me.

"We thought you were getting attacked!" Carlos added quickly.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Kendall questioned. All I did was sigh and shake my head, and I could hear Kendall groan. "Logan you need to say something now isn't the time to be keeping secrets, so spill it and stop hiding shit."

"Fine." I sighed and threw the covers off of myself, letting my body sink forward and just leaning on my hands. "Ever since we did that interview for Star Beat, I've been having dreams about Natalie. Before I even knew her name, they were just really vivid dreams about her, being completely happy, doing completely normal things. Then when I bumped into her the day we got that letter, I had a dream about her getting jumped, then another of her being attacked in her office, and right now one of her being attacked and…killed at home." I looked up to see the three of them with their mouths hanging open. "This was the first time she actually died. The last few times I managed to save her."

"That's weird…" James muttered. Well no shit it's weird James there's nothing normal about ANY of this at all!

"That's not all." I told them.

"Dude what else could you possibly have—OH DREAMS OF US IN SUPERHERO COSTUMES!?" Carlos shouted and I shook my head, and I had to hold back on rolling my eyes at him. The kid is obsessed with the idea of us getting costumes to wear because of our 'powers', ugh.

"No, Carlos. Every time I saved her she was...warning me. That she would need me eventually, that things were going to change, we had to stick together and fight, stuff like that."

"Things changed alright." Kendall said with a nod. "And we did end up fighting, and she did need you…."

"But I'm still dreaming about her!" I huffed. "I'm dreaming about this girl and I don't know why! I dream about her every time I close my eyes—"

"Maybe you're a stalker." James snickered, and I took my pillow and smacked him over the head with it.

"Shut up James, this isn't okay! I didn't even know her and I was dreaming about her, and as soon as I even learn her name I start dreaming about saving her, it's not okay! And deep down, in the pit of my gut, I feel like something else is going to happen and I don't know what and I don't know what to do about anything." I let my head fall and stare at the sheets of my mattress, I felt three hands on my back and I tilted my head to see the three of them patting me on my back and shoulders.

"It's alright dude, we're in this together." Kendall told me.

"Yeah, none of us know what's going on or anything!" Carlos smiled.

"But you know we'll figure it out and it's going to be okay." James added, along with a squeeze to my shoulder. They may joke around and tease me a lot, but when it comes down to it, they know when to be serious with me.

"Thanks guys…"

"Hey, we're in this together." Kendall told me. "Try to go back to sleep okay? You're not all that useful if your brain is fried with you freaking out." He smiled. I chuckled and nodded, watching them all exit the room.

"Oh, and don't scream like that again dude, I almost pissed myself!" Carlos yelled as he left the room. I rolled my eyes and fell back in bed, pulling the covers over myself and staring at the ceiling.

Okay, so after Natalie sees us for our….different abilities, and after she gets attacked, I dream of her dying. There has to be a connection. When I talked to her, I dreamt of myself saving her. When I did save her, I dreamt of her dying…. Does this mean I have to…_watch_ her or something, to make sure she's okay?

I don't know, I don't know what any one of these dreams mean at all and there's nothing to help me and give me any sort of hints, so….I don't know.

I sighed heavily and glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning, way too early for any of us to be up, and if Natalie's safe, she won't be up either. I forced myself to go to sleep, so I could wake up at a normal hour to contact her.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when I woke up and began to contact Natalie. At first I called her phone a few times. The first two calls the phone rang, but every call after that was sent straight to voicemail. Of course I grew a little bit frustrated, this means that she's seeing these calls but ignoring me, and if she ignores me she could possibly be in danger. I sent her several text messages, and I was beginning to grow desperate—well….let's face it. I was already desperate, but I started to get really nervous, but then she finally answered.

**Please just leave me alone. Stop contacting me!**

**Natalie I just need to talk to you!**

She didn't respond at all after that, so I got dressed and decided I would go out and find her. If she won't talk to me, then I'll have to make it my business to talk to her. Her life could be in danger here, and I can't risk that… I can't…I can't be the cause of her dying.

I took off in the truck and went straight to her job. When I got to the front desk they informed me that today was her day off, so that was a bust. Well, if I knew that was the case I would have got on my computer and tried to track her cell phone.

I mean….Uh, I don't know how to do that, pft.

Okay I do, but it was because stupid Carlos got lost and we had to find him before he did something well….stupid.

Well, I went to the places that I knew she would be, and those are very few places. Actually, they're about two places. First I went to the sporting good's store to find her, but she wasn't there. Since that was in a mall, I went to a few other stores to see if I could find her, but I couldn't. So I went to the café that I had bumped into her the first time, and there I saw her, exiting the café with a cup and white paper bag in her hands. I quickly parked and got out of the car, jogging over to her. "Natalie!" I breathed when I finally caught up to her. She stared up at me and froze, her eyes screamed pure terror, god I wish I didn't make her feel so scared.

"Please leave me alone…"

"Natalie…It's not as bad as you think—"

"Please Logan just leave me alone!" She begged, backing away from me. "I didn't tell anyone anything and I won't say anything just leave me alone!"

"Natalie I'm not going to hurt you please just listen to me!" I gingerly put my hands on her shoulders, and watched as she flinched and stepped further away from me. "Natalie…" I spoke softly, and she looked like she wanted to cry in fear of me. But why? I'm not scary; James, Carlos, and Kendall are pretty scary. They could kill her in no time, I ….I can't.

"Please, please just leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you or…that….or anything." She dropped her stuff and quickly moved away from me, then took off running down the block. I sighed and took off running after her, I cannot let her go this easily, not when I'm having dreams of her dying and shit's happening that I don't even understand! I chased after her and caught up to her, I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into an alley, lightly pushing her against the wall and trying to be as gentle as possible without her running away from me. "Don't hurt me!" She begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I leaned down a bit to try and stare into her eyes. "Natalie please just listen to me….I'm not going to hurt you, but you…you have to trust me."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you."


	8. Better Off This Way

**(Stephanie. E. M: Lol damn, talk about mood music!**

**Am4muzik: Hehe sorry if I freak you out, but don't worry there's nothing stalking you. I think, and aw thank you for such a sweet compliment. **

**Emy. Elle: Aw, well the stupid woman was afraid that the four boys would kill her or something even though they saved her)**

_**Oh gosh, I've totally neglected my other stories for this one, does that piss anyone off or are we cool with this?**_

* * *

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" I questioned, and she looked a little bit angry at that.

"You guys killed someone in your home! You guys have these weird abilities and—"

"And I saved you from the person we killed, didn't I?" She closed her mouth and looked down at the floor. "**We** saved you from him, remember that? I went to your apartment and got you out. Look…I know this is…a lot to take in and it's really…not a normal thing but you **have** to trust me on this. Please Natalie you could be in danger and I really don't want that." I begged her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Why would _I_ be in danger though?" She questioned softly, and god I wish I could answer that.

"I don't know…..this is new for all of us and we're trying to figure everything out, but let me explain this to you…okay?" I sighed and watched her slowly nod, well this is progress. Hell maybe by the end of this discussion she'll speak a bit more. "Okay….where do you want to talk about this?"

"A public place would be nice." She muttered, well that's great, she's still too afraid to be alone with me. I guess I can't blame her, but then again I'm not the one with the lethal powers that can kill her.

"I don't think so; I don't want other people hearing us." I told her, and she sighed and pushed her lips all to one side. "We can talk in your place if that would make you feel better."

"Okay…" She nodded and I let go of her shoulders. I guided her over to my car, watching every direction as I did so. I swear there were two men at the end of the block wearing all black and watching us. But I could just be paranoid; I can't assume that everyone wearing black is out to get us. I helped her into the car and started driving to her apartment. The ride was awkward and quiet. She stared out the window the entire ride; she was probably looking for more of those men too. I parked the car and followed her up to her apartment. Now I could actually…take a look around without thinking someone was going to kill me. Well, sort of.

When I walked in I could see the broken coffee table still in the same spot. I looked around the apartment; a cool light blue color gave it a calming feel. Well, after last night I wonder if the paint is actually making anything feel calmer. I followed her to the kitchen, which was painted a nice mint green. Huh, a lot of nice pastel colors in her apartment, yet there's nothing calming about this situation at all. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah sure anything is fine." I told her. I watched as she pulled out a bottle of Cola. She poured two hefty glasses then stuffed the bottle back into the fridge. Then she opened the freezer and pulled out a huge glass bottle of marshmallow vodka. Shamelessly she poured some into her glass. She stared at me and raised an eyebrow, I shrugged and nodded, letting her pour the liquor into my beverage.

Well, that's one way to start the morning I guess.

"Okay, so…..explain to me what's going on here please." She sighed and took a _long_ sip of her drink. I sat on the bar stool and nodded to her, taking a quick sip of mine before continuing.

"Well as you know, we got lost in the Amazon because we were following Carlos. What we didn't tell anyone was that we ended up in a temple. In the temple was this bright blue diamond, and inside there was a green…smoke cloud." Natalie snorted and choked on her beverage. I sighed but she stayed quiet and continued to drink it. "We all ended up touching it. After that James broke the diamond, which is impossible to do by hand. Carlos nearly set Kendall on fire, Kendall protected himself with an ice shield and I….I healed all of my cuts and bruises." I sighed at the last part and took a long drink. I feel so stupid and weak just saying that I healed myself in comparison to the other guys.

"So that's why my leg didn't bruise after you touched it." She mumbled quietly against the glass, and all I did was nod at her "You know….this sounds like a bunch of fiction. Like a….a weird story made up by some teenage girl!"

"Well you witnessed it, didn't you?" I challenged, and quickly she shut her mouth and looked at the counter. "You saw what we could do, that I'm telling the truth here…"

"But that doesn't tell me why men are coming after you! Why some man came into my apartment last night and throwing me around and saying how I'd be so useful!" She slammed her palm on the table, and I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side and stare at her.

"He said you'd be useful? Why? What else did he say?" She sighed and shook her head, finishing her drink before continuing on.

"He was saying how…I'd be a link to you." She shook her head and leaned on her elbows on the counter. "He started to say that it wasn't my fault, and that it was all your doing." She shook her head and pushed herself away from the counter. "Who are these men Logan!?"

"I don't know!" I slammed the cup down on the counter; thankful I didn't shatter the glass. "I don't know who they are or what they want Nat, I just know that you're in danger, and we're in danger, and there has to be something I can do to stop this."

Again, I can't tell her about those dreams. She's already afraid of us, if she knows that I've been dreaming about her then she'll really lose her mind and think I'm a completely creepy and disturbing freak. I opened my mouth to speak again, but the two of us heard something slide under the door. I watched as she furrowed her eyebrows and took long strides over to her front door. After bending down, she stood up with another envelope in her hands addressed to us. Well maybe that's it, they don't know how to contact us so they're using her….but of all people, why her? I don't get it.

I walked over and took the envelope from her. Without saying a word I ripped it open and took out the paper.

"_So you got rid of one of our own huh? He was a good one, I suppose you're all much stronger than we assumed. We've learned to be more careful with you. _

_Logan: Surprised you managed to get away from him safely, with your girlfriend nonetheless. How interesting! We didn't think you could make it. I hope you let your guard down a bit. As much as we love to test you, we'd hate to put her through any __**real**__ trouble just to get to you four."_

I stared at the letter after I was done reading it, just trying to process everything I had just read. I folded the paper up and stuffed into my back pocket, glancing over at Natalie who was reading the letter over my shoulder. Is there no such thing as privacy anymore!?

"So they think I'm your girlfriend…and they're using me to get to you…." She nodded slowly, trying to process this as well. "My mind is so fried I don't even know how to process this." She sighed and sunk down to sit on the floor with a loud thud. I knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Natalie, if I knew any of this was going to happen—"

"You wouldn't have asked me out or talked to me anyway, yeah I bet." She sighed and held her face in her hands. Ugh, I feel terrible! I got this innocent girl into our mess that we don't even know about. "Maybe you should go and just…stay away from me."

"Are you kidding me!? I can't do that, what if they attack you or—"

"They're only doing it because they see it as a way to contact you." She answered quickly. "If I'm not in contact with you, then they won't bother with me anymore."

Wow….she's right. I hate to say this think of it but I guess….leaving her alone would be best for her. I opened my mouth to speak, but my phone began to ring. Quickly I took it out of my phone and saw Carlos calling me.

"Carlos….what is it?"

"YOU NEED TO HELP ME!" Carlos yelled into the phone so loud that even Natalie could hear it; it wasn't even on speaker phone.

"What's going on? Where are you?!"

"I WENT OUT TO BUY SOME FOOD AND I GOT ATTACKED OFF THE HIGHWAY! SOME DUDE WITH CLAWS STABBED ME AND I'M BLEEDING AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE LOGAN!"

"Where off the highway Carlos!? How far?! Is he still there?"

"I MELTED HIS CLAWS AND I SET HIM ON FIRE AND HE BURNED BUT I'M BLEEDING HERE LOGAN HELP ME!" Carlos screamed into the phone. "IT WAS WHEN I GOT KNOCKED OFF THE HIGHWAY, OFF OF ROUTE NINE WHERE THAT BIG SIGN FOR HOOTERS IS!"

Of course Carlos remembers where the sign for Hooters is on that route, but I guess it's useful in this case.

"Keep your hand over your wound I'll be there as soon as I can okay!?" I hung up the phone and stood up and away from Natalie. "I have to go—

"But is he—"

"He'll be okay. You're right you should stay here and away from me, it would be better for you." I shook my head and ran out her door, racing to my car so I could find Carlos. I hate to let her go, but it's better for her. We barely know each other, it's okay….I'll still see her in my dreams I guess.

Oh god, that's so creepy.

I drove as quickly as I legally could. I need to get to Carlos but I can't have the cops up my ass for speeding. I got off the highway and went down route nine. I eased off of the road and parked the car behind some shrubbery. I ran out the car, yelling for Carlos until I found him lying on the ground, a burnt up body lying on dirt a few feet away from him. Ugh, the smell of burnt flesh is…disgusting. "Logan!"

"Hey, hey just relax okay?" I told him and knelt down beside him. Carlos' entire left side was coated in blood, he was pale and shaking and I'm surprised he was lasting this long. I moved his hand away and found myself cringing at the holes left in his body. I put my hands over his wound, trying to ignore the sound of Carlos screaming at the pressure I was placing. I closed my eyes and thought about healing him, trying as hard as I could to make sure he was okay. After a moment of concentrating, I felt incredibly tired and weak. I pulled my hands away and I checked Carlos wound, and it was completely gone. Not even a scar stood in its place.

"Whoa…" Carlos muttered, sitting up and feeling his side. "Dude that was amazing, thank you!" He threw his arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"No problem..." I muttered closing my eyes, I feel like I could pass out right now. Carlos frowned and pulled away.

"Logan are you okay?" He questioned and I nodded, I felt dizzy and everything was spinning.

"Yeah…just….tired." I muttered and stood up slowly. Great, so when I heal people I'm basically draining myself. Ugh I feel like complete crap.

So I heal, in exchange for getting really tired and weak. Wow, I could be so useless.


	9. This Escalated Quickly

**(Emy. Elle: BAD PEOPLE BE SENDING NOTES GIRL! I know, poor Carlos, but hey Logan saved him so it's okay! Yeah Logan feels so unimportant even though he has a magical gift, poor baby.**

**Shy: Don't worry; Logie Bear will be just fine!**

**Kachilee07: Poor Carlos got mauled by a Wolverine wannabe but at least Logan found him and was able to heal him, even though later he totally passes out and sleeps…yeah he has pretty good thoughts lol, I'm glad you like them)**

_**Hmm, thinking of updating a different story after this chapter….but which one…I'll figure it out.**_

* * *

That evening, Natalie went on a food run, certain that she was perfectly okay considering she and Logan were cutting their ties. Of course she felt awful about that. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she realized how selfish it seemed to want nothing to do with them, even though they were going through a tough time.

Then again, she barely knew any of them.

On the other hand….she still felt terrible.

Natalie was just about to enter the pizza place, when she noticed James and Kendall, even behind their disguises of sunglasses and sweatshirts. The two of them were holding take out bags from the Chinese place down the block from where she was. Natalie chewed on her lip and stared down at her shoes, wondering just what she was going to get herself into. She let go of the door handle and ran over to the two of them, tapping Kendall on the shoulder. "Hey!" She yelled, and instantly the two of them turned around. James had raised a fist and Kendall was holding his hand up. All three of them had wide eyes as they stared at each other, but the boys quickly put their hands down.

"Hey….Natalie right?" James questioned, and she quickly nodded at him. The two boys shared a knowing look with each other before staring back down at her. "Everything okay?"

"I uh, I wanted to know how Carlos was doing and Logan and uh….everything." She muttered, looking up at the two. James opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Kendall who rolled his eyes at him before gazing at Natalie.

"They're okay, but we thought you were trying to stay away from us so you wouldn't get yourself hurt." Kendall replied and Natalie nodded, feeling completely guilty.

"I know but….you guys are going through a lot and if I can…be helpful or something then I want to. It's not just me that's dealing with this, you guys are dealing with a lot more." Natalie bit her lip staring up at them. The two shared a look once more before Kendall sighed and nodded.

"Maybe we should take you back to our place. You should talk to Logan about this." Kendall told her, knowing that Logan didn't tell her a single thing about his dreams.

"Okay I can do that." Natalie nodded and followed the two men to their car. The guys put the food in the back of the car, while Natalie climbed into the back seat. The two of them were about to open the doors so they could get in, but as James was climbing into his seat something grabbed him around the ankle, pulling him to the ground.

"KENDALL!" James yelled as he scrambled to get up. Slithering from under the car was a man wearing all black, it was though his body was made of rubber with the way he slithered out and reshaped himself. James grabbed him by the ankle and threw him with all his might towards the air, but the rubber man didn't fly as intended. Instead, he slithered his limbs around James' body, wrapping and squeezing around him in an attempt to constrict him like a snake.

Natalie opened the door to help but Kendall shook his head at her, and then ran around the car to see James on the floor. No matter how much James struggled and pulled, this man of elastic wasn't burdened by his strength. Kendall took in a deep breath and stuck his hands out in front of him. The man constricting James saw Kendall, and stuck his hand out to try and stop him. In a panic, Kendall began to shoot ice blasts out of his hand frantically. He narrowly missed James' head, but blasted the man in different sections. "Get all of him, he's rubber!" Natalie yelled from inside the car. Kendall nodded and proceeded to coat the man in ice, freezing him solid. James growled and expanded his arms, shattering the rubber man wrapped around him.

"Holy fuck." James muttered as Kendall helped him get up. "Alright, get in the car this is ridiculous." The two of them quickly got into the car, and James drove back to their house.

"Is that the first time you guys got attacked?" Natalie questioned from the back seat.

"Uh, aside from the guy that attacked you, yeah." Kendall nodded at her.

"You're just a great little good luck charm for those guys aren't you?" James snickered as he drove, and Kendall slapped him on the back of the head out of habit, but of course it didn't affect James.

"Be nice." Kendall warned.

"What, I'm just saying! She shows up and strange men try to beat us!" James defended.

"…He kind of has a point." Natalie muttered behind the two of them, which made James grin at Kendall.

"See? She agrees with me. Thanks Natalie, I'm gonna start liking you again." James nodded and turned his eyes back to the road.

"You hated me?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Well yeah, girl makes my buddy upset, she gets on my shit list pretty quickly." James answered her. Natalie's eyes were wide as she sat there completely silent. Being on the shit list of someone with super strength was not a comforting thought.

* * *

Ugh….what day is it?

I know Carlos and I had a tow truck bring his car back to the house, and he had to drive mine back to the house because I was just too dizzy to function. He helped me up to my room and I'm pretty sure as soon as my face hit the pillow I just passed out.

I sat up and glanced at the clock. It was nine in the evening, huh, okay so I guess I didn't sleep the day away. I rubbed my face with my hands before pulling myself out of bed and walking out of my room. I could hear the guys laughing, followed by a loud belch, which I'm assuming was courtesy of Carlos. I wasn't fazed by the familiar laughter, until I heard a female voice joining in. I hurried over to the living room where I saw Natalie sitting on the sofa between Kendall and Carlos, munching on Chinese food with them as though they were old friends.

"Hey princess is up!" James yelled when I got closer to them. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before turning to glance at Natalie curiously.

"She uh, came up to us outside….maybe you two should talk." Kendall answered without me even having to ask why she was there. He nodded to James and Carlos, who stood up and walked out of the living room. When I sat down beside Natalie, Carlos ran back in and grabbed a few containers of food before running back out of the kitchen. Ugh, he could have his legs chopped off, but if there was a corn dog six feet away he would pull his body over to it.

"Hey…." I mumbled to her. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah I know…" She nodded and turned to face me, throwing her hair over one shoulder before sighing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. "It's selfish of me to…only be thinking about myself. You guys are getting hurt and attacked too and…even if I don't want to be, we're kind of all stuck in this so….I wanted to talk to you and find out how I could help you…if I can."

Huh….did….did I somehow guilt trip her?

I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M ABSOLUTELY OKAY WITH THIS.

"Do you have any abilities that you know of? Anything…different about you? Come into contact with different objects or strange people?" I questioned, watching as she quickly shook her head.

"No, I mean, aside from those weird guys that started to attack, everything's been pretty normal with me." She answered.

Normal huh? Wow, the things I would do for things to just go back to normal.

"Okay…I don't know what else then I'm just drawing blanks." I sighed and put my elbows on my knees, letting my head hang and stare at the floor.

"Chicken and broccoli?" I heard her ask, and I glanced over to see her holding a container out to me with a pair of chopsticks stabbed right in the middle. I shrugged and nodded, grabbing the container from her. Well, I haven't eaten for a long time, don't judge me.

"Thanks…" I told her before shoving a huge chunk of broccoli in my mouth.

"You looked like you could use a pick me up." She shrugged and grabbed another container that looked like it was filled with pork fried rice. I must have been eying the container longer than I thought, because I heard her chuckle. "Want some?" She questioned, and I shamelessly nodded. Natalie stuck her chopsticks into the container and pulled out a chunk of rice before holding the chopsticks out and feeding me. I gladly ate from them before digging into my own container.

Okay, so this escalated pretty quickly. It went from her being completely terrified of me and settling on staying away from each other, to her now sitting in my living room and feeding me Chinese food. Okay, that went really quickly but I'm okay with this.

I think.

Oh fuck, now's not a good time to freak out and get nervous.

"So, are you feeling better?" She asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what she was talking about. "Carlos told me how you were after you found him and healed him….so are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yeah much better, I was just really tired." I told her, watching as she nodded and stirred her food.

"Sorry for uh….thinking you all were murderers." She muttered.

"It's fine, if I was in your shoes I probably would have reacted the same way." I told her with a small smile, happy to see her smile back at me.

Actually, if things were different and this beautiful girl wanted to take care of me and protect me I would absolutely throw myself at her, because I'm pretty positive that's the only time a beautiful woman would want me so badly.


	10. Kiss Me

**(kachilee07: Lol you'll volunteer as tribute to help Logan out and his little lack of confidence? Nice! Ah man, yeah Natalie is a huge bad luck charm for those creepy bastards, but hey, I mean, at least she gets to hide with Logan so that's awesome.**

**Am4muzik: WOO you like the story I'm glad! Don't worry, questions will be answered eventually.**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah look at that, James is just a good friend! Okay I'm sorry for making Logan such a Debbie downer, but don't worry, it gets somewhat better for him here!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YOU LOVE IT! IM SO HAPPY, YAY! Oh yeah you're right, shit is SO about go down!)**

* * *

_**Several Weeks Later**_

Natalie must be a good luck charm or something….okay well a fucked up good luck charm. Yes, when we would be near her those men in black would come and attack us, but after the initial attack on everyone, nothing else has happened! It's really fucking great, I feel so much better, oh man.

For one week she stayed over at the house with us, just in case something was to happen we would all be there. I let her stay in my room and I took the sofa, but after the first night she felt bad and would argue with me saying it's my room and I should sleep on the bed. She never did win that argument, but at least she was considerate. That entire week I was still dreaming of her, but nothing scary or violent, it was like before, when I would just dream of her doing the simplest of things in the most beautiful way. I have **no** idea why I'm dreaming of her, but it could be worse. It's just a little bit odd to dream of her, and wake up only to find her in the kitchen making breakfast or still sound asleep in my room hugging the pillow like it was a person.

On days she'd wake up early for work, one of us would drive her to work to make sure she got there okay. Usually it was me, I made sure to wake up just a little bit after her so I could be the one to take her. One time though Kendall was up before me and I slept all the way through, but it was just one time!

After she stayed with us for a week and we deemed everything was okay, she went back home. That kind of sucked, I liked waking up to pre-made breakfast that didn't' involve Carlos trying to be a chef by mixing bacon fish and pancake batter together. But we were still kind of on the fence about it, so we actually made her text us that she got to work okay and sometimes we'd pick her up after work and go hang out. We felt like security guards, but uh, it was kind of cool. I mean…I get to hang out with her a lot and get to know her even more. Turns out she can belch the alphabet if she has enough cans of soda beforehand; Carlos absolutely adored that. Nat can also make really awesome and fluffy pancakes. She tried to teach us how, but we just ended up with pancakes getting stuck on the ceiling.

So uh well…it's been a couple of weeks and that us obviously given me a lot of time with Natalie and uh….we might have kissed once or twice.

Or a lot.

IT WAS AWESOME!

It was maybe two weeks ago. Okay it was seventeen days ago at nine at night. The guys and I had recorded earlier in the day and decided we wanted to relax. So I decided I wanted to see Natalie, and uh, the two of us went out and saw the Evil Dead remake. She picked the movie but she was absolutely terrified! She lifted the arm rest in between us, wrapped her arms around my waist and just hid her face in my shoulder for most of the movie. It was the cutest thing, and I didn't mind because well, she smells really nice and it feels awesome to have a girl all over you like that.

Turns out it was my job to protect her from scary movies after all.

Well at some point I caught her just staring up at me, and uh…I took my chances! I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and I could taste the candy she had been nibbling on before. She bit on my bottom lip and after that things just….escalated really quickly in the theater, so we had to stop. But um…..yeah we decided we liked kissing each other a lot. So since then we've been going out and doing more things that…_couples_ do with each other.

So, I've decided that today I'm going to ask her out to be my girlfriend!

So after we were done recording, I went home and showered quickly. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a grey button down and a black skinny tie. After drenching myself in cologne I was headed for the door. James stopped me and shoved a handful of condoms in my face, and you know what? I took them! I might actually get lucky tonight! I mean, I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself here but there's a chance and I'm going to take it!

First I went to a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of flowers. I don't think I need them to ask her to be my girlfriend, but they look nice, and girls like that sort of thing! Okay do I need anything else?

No….no I don't think so, flowers should be good enough!

I drove down to her apartment and parked the car on the curb. I happily ran up the stairs to her apartment and banged on the door. Okay, maybe I should have knocked like a normal person but I'm kind of excited right now! When the door opened Natalie was standing there in yoga pants and tank top, and she looked like she just woke up from a nap. "Hey Nat!"

"Hi Logan," She smiled and opened the door wider for me to walk in. "What's all this?"

"Just uh, for you!" I gave the flowers to her, watching her smile at them before walking to the kitchen to put them in water.

"Thank you, that's so sweet." Once they were in water she walked over and kissed my chin. "And this is a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah I uh, I also wanted to ask you something." I stared down at her and took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend…." I bit down on my lip, watching as Natalie smiled wide and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You are just the cutest thing Logan; I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled and tip toed to kiss me. I grinned like a maniac and put my arm around her waist, deepening the kiss pretty quickly. She tried to lower herself down to her normal height, so I solved this problem by lifting her up and sitting her down on her kitchen counter. My tongue made its way into her mouth as we deepened our kiss, and as I was sliding my hands up her legs she pulled away. "Just give me one minute okay?" She breathed, and I nodded, stepping away and watching her run into her room.

So what is it that girls do when they're about to have sex and run away to the room?

I ran my hands through my hair and patted my pockets to make sure I had those condoms on me. I heard a knock at her door, so I went to check it. When I looked through the peep hole there was no one there….huh. Okay then. I walked away and started to walk towards her bedroom. When I walked in I laughed seeing Natalie trying to straighten up her bedroom.

I'm a guy about to have sex, which I haven't done in a really long time; I'm okay with a messy room! "Come here." She turned around at hearing my voice and smiled a bit. She ran over to me and pushed me into the wall, forcing her lips on mine. I held on to her waist and started walking to her bed as I kissed her, then we heard glass shattering. Natalie pulled away from me and froze, and I swallowed hard, hoping that she has a rodent problem and there are no creepy men here to kill us.

"Stay in here." I whispered to her. I left the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. In the living room were two men wearing all black.

OF COURSE I GET COCK BLOCKED BY EVIL VILLAINS!

The two of them glanced at me and smirked, one of them gesturing to her bedroom with a nod of his head. I growled and ran forward to stop the other guy from going to her room, but almost instantly I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and thrown back. One man stood in front of me, laughing as I stood up to attack him. I lunged for him, but in a blink of an eye he was gone. I turned around, and there he was laughing at me again. I raised my fist to punch him, but he was gone. A second later it was as though I was stuck in a circle. This guy was running around me…with super speed. My eyes couldn't' focus on him and he just kept running with such speed it seemed unreal. He was punching me as he passed me, and there was no way to defend myself. A punch to the stomach, to the head, a kick to the back of my knee. I was on my knees listening to Natalie scream in her room.

"_LET ME GO! Logan help me!"_ she yelled from her room. There was a swift kick to the stomach that threw me onto my back. I groaned and held my stomach, pushing myself up to fight back. I lunged forward again, but he sidestepped me so quickly, grabbing the back of my head and smacking it against the wall. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I could hear Natalie scream. I turned slightly to the side, and through my clouded vision I could see her bound tightly by vines, being dragged along by the second man.

Oh god, we're being attacked by Poison Ivy and the Flash here.

OH GOD I'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH CARLOS FOR ME TO KNOW THOSE NAMES!

"Leave her alone!" I yelled out, turning around to attack them. I managed to land one punch on the plant guy, but was grabbed by my throat and forced against the wall by the speedster. He punched my stomach in a rapid succession, so much so that I couldn't breathe. I was thrown to the floor, struggling for air and watching as the plant guy dragged my screaming Natalie out of the apartment.

"Oh we'll leave her alone. Just make sure you and your friends show up." The speedy guy threw an envelope on top of me before kicking me on the side of the head. I could hear Natalie's cries become muffled as I watched the man put his hand over her mouth and drag her away, while all I could do was lay there until my eyes fell to a close, and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. Answers

**(Shy: I KNOW! You'd think they'd wait for him to get some BEFORE screwing him over, sheesh, they so did that on purpose.**

**Emy. Elle: Well, I hope the last half of this chapter clears up Logan's abilities for ya, I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Damn right it's an address, and I hope this update came soon enough!**

**PerfectPiranha: huh…I plead the fifth on that kidnapping thing. Yeah IDK I watched A LOT of old action movies, actually, a lot of old movies in general and that's all they have (and I read comics like it's nobody's business, Christ, MJ in Spiderman was the queen of kidnap). Plus it's so god damn easy, I just write that someone disappears and I don't have to write them interacting with all these other characters for like a chapter or two, it's great!)**

* * *

When I came to the smell of vinegar filled my nostrils, and that made me completely confused. I breathed in and opened my eyes to see Kendall kneeling over me holding a bottle of vinegar under my nose. When he saw me staring at him he put the bottle down and helped me up into a sitting position. I looked around the apartment, it was a complete mess. Shattered picture frames were on the ground. Her brand new coffee table was broken, ugh, I don't even remember knocking into half of these things.

"Hey man are you alright? What the hell happened?" Kendall questioned. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at myself, before looking up to see Carlos and James exiting her bedroom.

"Uh….I…I was here with Natalie and uh…these guys broke into her apartment." I sighed closing my eyes, remembering the battle that happened in here. Ugh can I even call it a battle? It wasn't that at all, it was just me getting my ass kicked every which way possible before watching them take my NEW GIRLFRIEND away. "Beat me up and took her away." I tilted my head side to side to crack my neck, and then I remembered the letter. I scrambled to my feet, looking around for the note, but James stood in front of me and held it out to me.

"And they left that…" James muttered, nodding to the piece of paper in my hand. I quickly unfolded it and began to read it.

"_Well, it seems as though we were right in assuming Natalie was close to you, thank you for confirming that."_

Well fuck me, I PUT HER IN DANGER GOD DAMN IT.

"_The four of you boys ruined our plans. You all have something that we want, and quite frankly we have something that you want. I'm sure you don't want to leave such a lovely girl in evil's hand for too long, correct? Come to Lassen National Forest, I trust you'll find where that is. We'll be waiting for you in the Subway Cave. Just the four of you, no one else. Although, it's not like anyone else knows about your special talents, so you surely won't have any back up. Let's make this as smooth as possible; after all, it was your mistake that brought you into this position to begin with."_

I sighed and threw the paper on the ground. "GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled and kicked the back of her sofa, making it jump forward and scrape all against her hardwood floor." FUCK!" I yelled again, kicking the sofa once more.

"Logan relax—"Carlos began to say, but I cut him off.

"NO! I CAN'T RELAX CARLOS!" I screamed at him. "I CAN'T RELAX, DO YOU KNOW WHY I CAN'T RELAX?!"

"Well at this point I think we have some idea why…" James muttered, and I had to fight back the urge to slug him across the face.

"I'M PISSED BECAUSE I'M FUCKING USELESS!" I spat at them. "You all have these cool abilities?! And what do I have?! I have nothing!"

"But dude….you saved my life!" Carlos tried to defend, and I just shook my head at him.

"Yeah, I'm the guy that sits in the background or the sidelines. I'm the fucking medic that waits for everything to be over before I can do anything, oh and what happens if I heal something too drastic? I just pass out because it's so draining. HOW USEFUL IS THAT?! Not very I'll tell you that! You control fire, Kendall has ice, and James has strength and invulnerability, and what do I have? The ability to get my ass kicked and be completely useless, watching as these two bastards take my girlfriend with them and are now holding her hostage just to get to us! How do you think I feel dude? I'M FUCKING USELESS!" I turned around and punched one of the walls of her apartment so hard, that I think I broke a knuckle. That's okay though, I'll somehow be able to heel myself, that's convenient. "I'm useless…"I sighed and pressed my back against the wall, sinking to the ground.

"You're not useless Logan." Kendall came over and knelt down next to me. "Your ability is just a bit different than ours, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, like Carlos said, if you didn't have that, he would have been dead." James told me as he casually draped his arm over Carlos' shoulder. "Imagine us without our little retard?"

"Yeah imagine—HEY!" Carlos growled and glared up at James, who quickly withdrew his arm while laughing his head off.

"They beat me up and took Natalie away." I muttered as I shook my head and stared at the floor. "I couldn't even do anything; you don't know how that feels to be completely useless and unable to do anything. To just be there and know that there is no purpose for you to be there at that moment."

"I know what it's like to feel stupid!" Carlos piped up, and I lifted my head to glance at him. "I'm not the brightest guy here, and in school I didn't get good grades. So I know what it's like to feel like you shouldn't even be there." Carlos nodded.

"I don't always have a good plan." James added. "Let's face it, if I come up with a good idea it's like...once every five years. I usually just listen to the two of you, so I know what it's like to feel like you can't do anything, to just be there and watch everyone else do their thing because you're not helpful." James added. Wow, I never knew these two felt that way.

"Logan, the thing is, is that we all need each other. Sometimes my plans don't always work, and when people like CARLOS tend to go missing, we need you. I can't track people over the computer, and I can't heal people, even without the powers. Give me a first aid kit and I don't know what I'm doing. Let's not forget I'm terrible when it comes to budgets and money, and sneaking in to places. That's all you, we need you, and you need us. This is going to sound really corny, but when we're all alone, we kind of suck, right?"

"Oh god yeah we do." James nodded.

"We definitely suck!" Carlos added.

"But if we're all together, we're pretty kick ass and no one could stop us." Kendall stood up and stuck his hand out to me. I grasped his forearm as he grasped mine and helped pull me up to my feet. "So come on, stop beating yourself up. We all need each other, alright?"

"Yeah…"I nodded to him.

"Good, come on. We need to go home, pack a bag, and hit the car. Time to get your girlfriend." Kendall smiled a bit and patted my shoulders. "It's going to be okay dude, we may not know really who these people are, but we'll kick their asses, that's for sure."

* * *

_I must have fallen asleep in the car on our way to northern California, because I found myself in the middle of another dream. I was sitting on this huge rock, right at the bottom of a waterfall. Everything felt calm and serene. The water was rushing down into this calm and tranquil lake. It was sunny, but the trees provided the perfect amount of shade. This was all unreal, and of course it was, it's a dream, but it looked so wonderful. I was staring down into the water, when I saw a reflection appear next to my own. I turned my head and I was surprised to see Natalie there, smiling and placing her hand on my shoulder._

"_You want answers, don't you?"_

"_YES I WANT ANSWERS!" I shouted at her._

"_You wanted this, didn't you?" She told me, and I know I just gawked at her and shook my head. "Yes you did. All you've wanted in life was to feel important and special. As a doctor, you would feel important, you would be saving lives and protecting people from illness, and that's all you've wanted to do."_

"_But I didn't ask for…well…this…" I muttered, shaking my head._

"_In a way you did, Logan. You wanted someone to look after, and when you touched that gem, that need and desire manifested itself in you. When you saw her, well…me, you wanted her. That desire to help turned into a need to protect me, whether you wanted it or not, you were always going to be drawn to me. I could have gone halfway across the world, but something would have happened to bring the two of us together."_

"_So this is my fault."_

"_Yes." She said with a firm nod, "but this will work out for the better, Logan, you will be successful." She told me, running her hand down the side of my face. "You're different than your friends; your abilities are much, much more different."_

"_Well yeah I know that much." I snickered, and I watched Natalie roll her eyes and shake her head._

"_Don't be such a cynic, Logan. You are what they call the Protector, and that is why they want you so badly." She told me as she stood up and moved away from the rock._

"_The protector? Huh?...What?!"_

"_The protector, that type of person comes around once every several centuries. Many people touch the gem to gain such ability, but it almost never happens. The four of you broke the gem, eliminating any further chances of spawning the Protector, but you are the last one." She stepped closer to me and put her hands on the side of my face. "You are so special Logan….accept it." She turned away from me, but I reached out to her. _

"_Wait! So that's it…I'm just…..some guy with a special name for himself" I sighed while she laughed and shook her head._

"_No, there will be something for you. Remember this area." She told me as she gestured around the scenic place with her arm. "Remember this." She patted the boulder with her hand. "Under here, there will be something for you. Just find it before you come save me."_

"_What is it? How do I move this boulder?!"_

"_You'll see Logan in due time." She nodded to me and began to walk away._

"_But wait! How…how are you talking to me in my dreams but not…remembering any of this when you wake up?"_

"_Well it's not __**really**__ me Logan….I'm a part of you, but this was the only way you'd listen." She smiled and disappeared, and then I woke up._

"Holy fuck." I blurted out as I shot up from my sleep.


	12. Holy Crap

**(Emy. Elle: I'm glad you liked the bro love; I figured this story could use a good dose of it! OH yeah, it's definitely much hotter than being referred to as the knight in shining armor.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I love leaving cliffhangers, but I hate being left on them! I'm terrible, but yes they are meant to be, because Logan thought of wanting someone so badly, and he got it!**

**Am4muzik: You can totally steal my brain, it's over-active, it can't stop, it needs to…. UMMM next chapter everything should finally make sense!)**

_**So things might come to an end in the next chapter. Wow…I'm sad to see this go O_O**_

* * *

"You know what I realized?" Carlos announced. The four of us had parked the car at the deepest parking lot we could find in the forest. Now we were scouring the place trying to find the waterfall that I saw in my dream. So far we had checked off two places on the map that were water spots and neither one of them had a waterfall anywhere near them.

"What's that Los?" Kendall questioned before taking a sip of his water, oh this will be interesting.

"We should have watched Avatar The Last Airbender to train ourselves!" Carlos announced with wide eyes, and I actually saw Kendall's shoulders sink, almost like he was pissed at himself for not thinking of that. "That could have worked right?! You'd be the water nation, and I'm the fire nation!"

"Wow you two—"James was cut off by Kendall.

"Nope that's not at all the same thing but good try." Kendall said quickly while patting Carlos on the shoulder. I snickered and laughed at Kendall not wanting to let Carlos be right about that.

"Aw man…would have been so cool." Carlos muttered with a heavy sigh. I shook my head and looked down at the map to make sure we were going the right way. Man, when I explained the dream I had, of course I was met by uh….interesting responses. Carlos was saying it was Excalibur under the rock. James said it was probably the key to her chastity belt, and Kendall actually gave me a reasonable response saying it would be something that would help us when we find Natalie.

Ugh, again, I wish I was a normal loser and not some special fucker. I mean really, this is SO much more complicated than it should be. God…the 'protector' now that means there's going to be even more attention on me, and I am not okay with that.

"So do we think we're….ready for a battle?" James asked as he effortlessly picked up a tree trunk and threw it out of the way. "I mean…what if …you know—"

"Nothing's going to happen to anyone." Kendall said firmly. "We're ready. Well….it might get a little crazy but we'll be okay, and we'll kick this guys' ass, right?"

"Fuck yeah!" Carlos shouted and pumped his fist triumphantly. "I'm hungry though." He mumbled and patted his belly. I sighed and reached into my backpack. I pulled out a hot pocket and threw it at him. He grinned and held his hands tightly around the package to cook it before eating it. Well, these two are really handy when it comes to food. If we want cold water, we just make Kendall hold a bottle for a few seconds. If we need to heat up some food, we let Carlos take care of it and make sure we get it back from him before he eats it, because he would do that.

God, I hope Natalie's okay in that…cave they're in. I hope they're not hurting her or doing…other things, I don't know if I could live with myself if anything bad happens to her while she's there. Then these guys…..I mean I know I can heal them if they get hurt, but I don't want to hear my best friends screaming in pain because someone shot lasers from their eyes at them or set them on fire, I just can't…

A few hours later, just as the sun was starting to set we came across the area from my dream. I swear I ran there like a kid on Christmas. This is exactly how it looked, same time of day and everything, it was picture perfect. I came across the rock I was sitting on and nodded to myself before looking at James. "Okay, this is it…lift it."

"Alright, stand back guys." James threw his bag on the ground and stretched his arms a bit before bending down and lifting the rock. He lifted it up over his head and then threw it into the lake, creating this huge splash which ended up forming waves. We would have ended up soaked by the water, but Kendall held up his hands and managed to stop the water from hitting us. To say I was impressed is an understatement, wow he really has been practicing a lot. I looked at the spot underneath the rock and I didn't see anything.

"You've got to be shitting me!" I huffed, "she lied!"

"Dig dude, it could be under the dirt." Kendall suggested, oh….right…I knew that. I dropped down to my knees and used my hands to shovel away the dirt. Soon enough all four of us were digging around like a couple of dogs.

I came across a dark brown wooden box. I lifted it out of the earth and dusted it off, revealing a sort of shield or crest that was burned into the top. "That looks awesome…" Carlos breathed with wide eyes. "Open it!"

So I did just that, I flicked the lid of this small box open, and what did I find?

A ring, a large solid gold ring with a white jewel in the middle.

A GOD DAMN FUCKING RING HOW THE FUCK DOES A RING HELP ME?!

"…Are…are you supposed to hurt people by showing them a shiny ring and hoping it blinds them?" James questioned, and I growled and flipped him off. I slid the ring on my finger, which somehow fit perfectly, while Kendall took the box from me.

"Hey there's a note in it." He said as he pulled out this brown piece of paper with cursive script written on it. "It says to close your eyes and envision what you desire. To believe in yourself and have faith and you'll get what you will need."

"I don't know what that means." Carlos blurted out.

"To fucking think about things." James answered.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." I huffed and shook my head." This is a load of crap!"

"Just try it dude." Kendall reasoned, putting the paper back in the box and closing it. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He thinks of a dinosaur and it comes to eat us!" Carlos answered with wide eyes.

"I think we could handle a dinosaur." James snickered.

"Alright already, sheesh…I'll think of something." I muttered and shook my head, there's no way this could work right? I closed my eyes and thought about what I really wanted. Ugh, well I want Natalie back! I want her to be safe, I just want to take her home and hug her, maybe finally have sex…I'm a guy, I have needs. I want us to be normal and happy and not worry about these freaky bastards stalking us and trying to kill us. I WANT THIS WHOLE THING TO END ALREADY IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR!? Just give me Natalie and some peace!

"HOLY FUCK SHIT BALLS!"I heard Carlos scream. I quickly opened my eyes thinking that someone found us and was going to kill us. I looked at the three of them with concern, and Kendall just stared at me with wide eyes before pointing down. When I looked down I was surprised to see this huge, almost fantasy looking sword resting on the dirt.

"Dude that's sick…." Kendall muttered.

"I want one…." James mumbled. I swallowed and lifted the sword, feeling something surge through my body. The pommel had a huge white jewel in the middle, just like the ring. The hilt had intricate carvings, and I think it was steel, coated in gold so that it matched the ring. The blade itself was long, glistening, and incredibly sharp to the touch. "Dude that is kick ass."

"You're like a knight!" Carlos said with a smile on his face. "That's crazy!"

"Where are you supposed to put that though?" Kendall questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you just supposed to…_will_ it away?" I shrugged at him and closed my eyes, wishing that the sword would disappear. I felt the sword was no longer in my hand, and when I opened my eyes to look around, it was completely gone.

"Man that is so cool, I wish I had a lame power like healing." Carlos sighed, and I watched as James and Kendall leaned over and smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! JAMES IT HURTS WAY MORE WHEN YOU DO IT TAKE IT EASY!"

"Sorry, old habit." He chuckled and shrugged, obviously he wasn't really sorry with what he had just done.

"Come on, we should go find that cave, I want to get Natalie, end this whole thing and just go home." I sighed and stood up with the guys so we could begin our trek away from this place and towards the cave. Holy crap, I summoned a sword with my mind! Well, I summoned it with the help of a ring, but I still thought about it and it appeared! I have my very own sword, and I can heal people. Okay, I'm starting to feel a little bit better about my ability. I just hope that this is actually…helpful, and someone just doesn't whip the sword out of my hand and render me useless….Like I normally am.

Okay, so we go to the cave, we kick some ass and hopefully it's not difficult, I grab the girl, and we all leave in one piece, completely safe and unharmed. Sounds like a reasonable plan right?

Fuck, I hope nothing goes wrong I might just lose my mind if something backfires on us.


	13. Battle Time

**(BigTimeRusher422: Hope this is soon enough!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Okay, so it took me awhile, but action always seems to take a long time for me, hope you like it!**

**Kachilee07: Dude Logan DOES have a kick ass power; at least he finally realizes it! Granted it took while, but it still counts!**

**Am4muzik: oh god yeah, anything that has a set plot or some….action in it, I always end it quickly, I don't know why that's just how my mind works.)**

_**I'm so sorry for neglecting my other stories, but I'm REALLY in love with this. Stupid heroic stuff is my forte for some strange reason!**_

* * *

It was pitch black outside when we came across the entrance of the cave. The guys and I all stared at each other silently, nodding to one another as though we were wishing each other a quiet 'good luck' and a 'be careful'. We dropped our bags at the entrance before stepping inside the cave. As soon as we were a few feet away the earth rose from behind us, and practically sealed the entrance with dirt and rocks.

"Something tells me this won't be very easy…" Carlos mumbled as he stared at the wall behind us.

"No shit Sherlock." James muttered and rolled his eyes. "Come on, make a light it's dark in here." He told Carlos, who nodded and held his palms up, making two orbs of fire to light the way for us. We walked in silence for a while, and the further we walked in I swore I heard tiny whimpers or sniffles. I think we were about halfway through the cave when I heard my name being called.

"Logan!" I heard Natalie's voice screaming my name, and I ran forward into the darkness, but James grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me back. Suddenly lights came on, illuminating the entire cave. I looked around to see the light source and saw stadium lights being held in place by rocks. I looked around and saw a bolt of electricity fly into a wall, lighting up one of the stadium lights. I looked for the source of this bolt and saw a man wearing black pants and a red shirt standing right in the middle of the area, standing on a rock like if he was the lion king and he was overlooking everyone.

Okay…so this guy can control electricity, and clearly he is the leader since he's dressed differently. Ah, great that's uh, that's good to know.

My eyes darted around frantically until they found Natalie, and she seemed to be okay. She was trapped in a cage made out of stone, sitting on her knees and holding onto the bars like a prisoner. Even from here I could see her eyes were red and puffy. Ugh she was crying that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Big Time Rush." The man in the red shirt laughed and started to slowly walk down the rocks. "Pleasure to finally meet you four, my name is Sebastian." He smiled and slowly walked forward to us. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you boys."

"Well, we're here, now what is it that you want?" Kendall asked, stepping forward and standing in front of all of us.

"Well, you boys did a very bad thing…" Sebastian began to say, walking around us like a shark circling its prey. Oh great, I do not feel good about this, but hey there's only one of him and four of us, this should be easy. "You destroyed the power gem."

"Technically he did." Carlos said, jutting his thumb out to James who groaned and slapped himself on the forehead, dragging his hand down his face.

"Doesn't matter _who technically did it_." Sebastian growled and stopped in front of us. "You ruined my plans"

"And just what plan was that?" I questioned, and his eyes instantly zoned in on me.

"The protector. A person of ultimate power only spawns once every several centuries." He growled and glared at me. Well fuck; I am not on a good list with him now am I? "I have been trying…for _years_ to get my men to harness that power. Then what happens? Four pop stars from Los Angeles swoop in and take some of the most coveted abilities there are." He stood in front of James and narrowed his eyes. "You, with your strength, my men would have done so much better with that power." Huh….he doesn't realize James has invulnerability, well this can work out well for us! "Then there are you two." He glared at Carlos and Kendall with such disdain. "Fire and Ice, that would have been so useful here with us. It would have completed the elements we had, but no, it had to go to you morons." Ouch, this is getting intense.

"Then there's you…" He stood in front of me and growled. "_The Protector_, the power I so desperately wanted, and you have it. A stupid, weak little pop star has the most amazing power in the world." He glared at us and stepped back, walking over to Natalie's cage. "But I have options for you boys."

"Can't wait to hear what those are." James muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. Sebastian stepped stood in front of the cage, glancing down at Natalie with a devious grin before grabbing a glass vial on top of the cage.

"Now this…" He turned around and started to walk slowly towards us. "All you would have to do is breathe into this bottle and it will siphon your powers."

"That's it? And we'll be normal?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "And you'll let her go?"

"But of course," he smiled wide, "now why would I lie about that?"

"Why do you want these powers so badly?" Kendall questioned. "Why have you desperately been trying to get them? There has to be a reason, why you have all of these stupid henchmen out doing your bidding, holding an innocent girl hostage, what's your game Sebastian?"

"Ah, and here I thought I could avoid that question." He sighed and stared up at the ceiling before looking back at us. "_Normal_ people have it all." He started to walk back towards Natalie's cage, and I felt myself becoming nervous. "_Normal_ people don't have to worry about fitting in or being found out for being different." He glared at her, with pure hatred in his eyes. "They just worry about the cute boy at work or what to wear, when they're going to have sex with that special someone. They're completely oblivious to what's really out there, the dangerous things really lurking out there in the world." He growled as he spoke, and that's when it hit me. He most definitely won't let us go if we just willingly give him our powers. He'll kill all of us, the guys, myself, Natalie. He'll just take what we have and end us. "So? What do you say?"

"So…what was option number two?" Carlos questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I kill you and take the essence of your powers from your corpses." He snarled.

"Oh…I don't really like option number two." James shook his head and glanced at us.

"I'm not very fond of that one either, or the first one." Kendall answered and turned his head to stare at Sebastian. "We're not giving you anything."

"Pity, this could have been so easy." He sighed and put the bottle down, then snapped his fingers. Emerging from the not so well lit pars of the cave were henchmen, all with devious, angry faces ready to claw and rip us apart. I swallowed hard and looked at the rest of the guys. They all stared back at me, taking a deep breath themselves.

"Alright, let's just have each other's backs okay?" Kendall said and we all nodded. "Good luck guys." Kendall turned around to face the group of henchmen in front of us. He held his hands out and managed to create two swords made purely out of ice. Carlos stood beside him and made his fists blaze with fire. I stepped forward and closed my eyes, summoning the sword and holding it tightly in my hands. James stepped up beside me and cracked his neck and knuckles, getting into a fighting position, and then the two sides charged.

Kendall held one of his hands out and created an ice slick at the men charging at him. He watched as several of them fell on top of each other, then he froze them solid and went to battle with the others. One man turned his own hands into bone weapons, a hammer and a sword. Kendall took in a deep breath and held the ice daggers up in his hands. He lunged for Kendall, but Kendall crossed the weapons up in front of him, blocking the blow of the hammer. When the sword came darting towards him he jumped back and brought one of his own down onto the bone sword to move it away. The two went back and forth, stabbing and deflecting each other's blows until Kendall opened his mouth and blew out icy cold air, freezing the man's face. He then took his two ice daggers and plunged them into the man's chest.

Carlos charged them like an angry, enraged force to be reckoned with. One after the other, Carlos was punching through them, burning and setting them ablaze with his fiery fists of fury. You could tell he was enjoying it so much, because he threw his head back and breathed out fire. One man that was charging at him was sprinting, and Carlos shot a fire ball at him. But the man dodged it in midair when he changed into a panther. "HOLY SHIT!" Carlos had yelled and began to run back, but then he remembered that he could control fire. The panther tackled him, swiping across his chest, but Carlos pressed his hands onto the panther's chest, burning it to a crisp as the ashes from the burnt animal fell over his body.

James fought like an animal against the men attacking him. He'd pick them up like they were nothing, and throw them at other henchmen. One individual also had claws jutting out of his hands, similar to the man that had attacked Carlos. He caught James when his back was turned and shoved them into his spine, well he tried to. As soon as he tried to stab James his claws bent and curled outwards. The man screamed horribly, making James turned around to see what was going on. When he noticed the man and his failed stabbing, he laughed and grabbed his other set of claws, bending them backwards before hurling him into a cave wall with such force, he stuck to the wall.

I myself decided to go straight for the main guy, but I was stopped by the one that could control earth. He stood in front of me and smirked, raising two huge boulders before hurling them at me. I quickly hit the ground to dodge them, before scrambling up and charging at him with the sword. He lifted a chunk of earth out of the ground and shaped it into a spike, throwing it at me. I cut the spike in half with my sword and continued to charge towards him. He smirked at me and put his hand behind his back, okay that makes it easier for me. I raised my sword to stab him, but then I heard Natalie scream.

"LOGAN!" I turned to look behind the man and saw the top of Natalie's cage removed, but the bars were now sharp spikes that were all curled in and facing her. I growled and stared at the man in front of me who just laughed. I slowly put my sword down, watching as the closer it got to the ground, the further the spikes moved away from her. From the corner of my eye I could see the guys finishing with the men attacking them, and James had ran forward and quickly grabbed Natalie out of the spike pit, so I quickly grabbed the sword and impaled him through the stomach.

James let go of Natalie and let her run towards me. As I was running to get her I noticed Sebastian shoot an insane bolt of electricity towards her. I dropped the sword and ran as fast as I could, tackling her to the floor and covering her with my body. I closed my eyes tightly as though that would make the pain of the bolt hurt less. I could hear my friend's screaming my name, but suddenly everything stopped. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see that golden shield covering us.

"Impossible…that shouldn't be…that takes…years to master." Sebastian muttered, staring at the two of us in disbelief. I looked from the shield, down to Natalie who nodded to me signifying she was okay.

"Run." I whispered to her and stood up, nudging her away from us before going to get my sword.

"All I wanted was a normal life and now this happens." I sighed and stood in front of Sebastian, with James, Carlos, and Kendall by my sides.

"Well now you can die. "He laughed and stuck his fingertips out at us. Electricity shot out so quickly that I had no time to process what was going on; I just held my sword up in front of me. The shocks hit Carlos, and Kendall. His other hand was aimed upwards, towards a huge chunk of earth hanging from the cave ceiling. The electricity coursed through the earth, making it fall on James and keeping him on the ground until he was able to move it off of him. I however realized I was okay, but the electricity was instead surging through the sword. I grinned and aimed the sword at him, watching the electricity fly from my sword to him. He shook and trembled, stumbling backwards at the surge of energy entering his body. I charged forward and attempted to stab him, but he kicked me in the stomach and knocked me back. I fell on the ground next to the guys. He aimed his fingertips at us again, but with enough focus I was able to shield the four of us from his blast.

Wow, this is REALLY awesome now!

I stood up shakily, exhausted, along with the rest of the guys. I glanced at Carlos and Kendall, who nodded to each other. They made huge orbs of fire and ice, shot them towards each other, and created a cloud of steam to cloud his vision, but Sebastian had already started running. I glanced at James, who grabbed me by my shirt and the back of my pants. He launched me towards Sebastian, and I stabbed him through the chest, finally ending this.

The four of us walked back towards each other and sighed heavily. I just shook my head and let out a tired laugh before walking with them towards the cave entrance, with Carlos lighting the way. I willed the sword away, walking with them until I heard footsteps running towards me. At first I was alarmed, but then I felt relieved to feel Natalie wrap her arms around me in a tight embrace.

Well, FINALLY things can be normal.

* * *

**I won't end it there just yet, I'm other going to have a short epilogue chapter, or magically have an idea to continue it.**


	14. Dry Spell

**(BigTimeRusher422: Well thanks to Emy. Elle I will continue!**

**Stephanie. E. M: Yeah he is, he had his awesome moment!**

**RandomWriter23: Thank you, and fear not, it shall continue!**

**Emy. Elle: Haha, I don't think I'm quite good enough to work in the comic book industry, they already have their greats!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh! I think I got the name from an actor from Supernatural…yeah I wanted to use the name Balthazar, but you know, too old world angelic, so I used the actor's name lol, it's a nice name though. Normal lives hm? Well let's not go that far…**

**Am4muzik: YEAH! I was watching The Incredibles when updating that….well at least I think I was.**

**Kachilee07: LMAO oh no I can't deal with another story that goes on forever, I already have Strike A Note that I refuse to have end, I don't know if I can deal with two-never ending stories, but you're absolutely right things certainly won't be normal!**

**SeraphinaCruz: Yay well I'm happy you enjoyed it and found it awesome!**

**AddictedToMusic18: YAY that makes me happy!)**

_**Sorry I haven't been updating much, school, plus I think my writing mojo died? Eh, the thought of updating makes me go 'bleh' now, I lost my focus. Also, Tumblr is very life consuming.**_

_**Oh, this is not the end by the way, and I hope this chapter does not disappoint.**_

_**Oh, and everyone should thank **__**Emy. Elle**__** by reading her stories and reviewing them because without her idea, I would have ended the story.**_

* * *

When we left, James had to tunnel through the cave entrance since that stupid earth controlling bastard closed up the entrance four us came through. In about three powerful hits there was an opening for us and we walked through casual as ever. We grabbed our bags, trekked to the car, and were soon on our way home. It didn't even occur to us that Natalie didn't live with us. We just went straight home to our house, but Natalie didn't say a word about it.

We parked the car, and were completely silent as we went inside the house. We all gathered inside the kitchen, where James took down a bottle of vodka and a few shot glasses before pouring our drinks.

"To kicking their asses and getting Logan's girlfriend back." He grinned and downed the shot, followed by the rest of us.

"That was so cool!" Carlos gushed after putting his glass down. "I still think we should come up with costumes though, we can be the super tastic super force of four!" He drummed his hands on the table and bounced up on down and his heels excitedly.

"You know what? Why don't you go draw some costume designs?" Kendall suggested, patting Carlos on the back. "I'm going to go take a shower and sleep, but you should definitely use this free time now to make costumes, go into as much detail as possible and take your time."

"OH I AM SO DOING THAT!" Carlos yelled before running off to his room.

"TAKE A SHOWER DUDE YOU'RE COVERED IN SOME EVIL GUY'S ASHES!" James yelled after him. "Kid is nuts…I'm going to get this dirt out of my hair." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before leaving the kitchen. Of course James wants to go take care of his hair first. This left Natalie and I alone in the kitchen, so when I turned to look down at her she wrapped her arms around my waist once more and nestled her face against my chest.

"Thank you." She murmured and I nodded, kissing the top of her head and hugging her back. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, so I took my phone out and read the text behind her back.

**Get some 'you're welcome for saving your life sex' dude, left condoms on your night stand!**

Wow James.

First of all WHY does he have so many condoms?

Second, isn't it in poor taste to try to sleep with her after all that just happened?

I peered down at Natalie who was now starting to place soft kisses over my chest through my t-shirt. Okay, that's just a sweet gesture, right? Well when her hands started to slide up my back and back down, coming over to my stomach, up my chest and to my shoulders all while she was staring right into my eyes, well I kind of got the hint that this was not such an innocent sweet gesture.

See that, I'm not completely clueless!

So, I grabbed her hand, ran up the stairs and as soon as we were in my room I slammed the door shut and locked it, then picked up where we had left off.

Um, without the whole kidnapping process and me getting my ass kicked, before that though!

* * *

YAY!

LOGAN MITCHELL'S DRY SPELL IS OVER, TAKE THAT EVERYONE WHO MADE FUN OF ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET WOMEN OR GET LAID!

So, TAKE THAT JAMES!

Well after, ahem, _that_, which was awesome by the way, Natalie and I lay in bed holding each other until she drifted off to sleep. I still felt disgusting after that whole excursion to try to get her, so I pulled the blanket up and covered her while I pulled on my boxers and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

So, is this what it means to have powers, I get laid?

I know, I know, I did not want these powers at all. At first I was sure I was going to end up alone, never get touched, be a lonely, miserable crabby man sitting in his rocking chair and hating the world. I thought these powers would be the end of me, because I just felt…so _useless_. The three of them could go out and stop a crime and save lives and well, I was just the guy in the background they called in when necessary, _if_ I was needed. But now…I'm the _protector_, I have this ring and with a bit of concentration I can summon this amazing sword and kick complete and total ass. So I am useful, I'm very cool! Oh, let's not forget the fact that I can put this force field up to protect myself.

Yeah, I feel REALLY good about my ability now. In fact, I feel a bit cooler than the rest of them, I feel….AWESOME! Plus I now have a very attractive girlfriend, who I just slept with, score, I FEEL GREAT! Now I feel stupid for being such a depressed skeptic over the entire situation considering how well things turned out in the end, but I'm just glad this is all on a positive note, it could have been a lot worse. We could have all died….or something.

After my shower I stopped for a moment to listen to the sounds in the house, and it was completely silent. I guess everyone's asleep considering what we all just went through. I walked back to my room in my towel and saw that Natalie was still asleep, so I tossed the towel aside, pulled on some pajama pants and climbed back into bed. As soon as I settled in bed Natalie turned around and scooted closer to me, so I shamelessly pulled her into my chest and put my arms around her.

Then I might have lifted the sheet and peeked underneath to see her naked again.

Wow, I can definitely get used to this.

God that sounds really sad, but I t's been awhile and this was awesome! Don't judge me…

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been asleep for, but when I woke up I felt a tickle on my chest. I opened my eyes and lazily glanced down to see Natalie wide awake and trailing her finger in circles over the little patch of hair on my chest. She looked up and smiled before kissing me.

See? I can get used to this.

"Hello," she smiled and pulled away to stretch her limbs, "I hope that wasn't the key factor in waking you up."

"No, but I don't mind waking up to you." I grinned and stretched my arms before pulling her back in quickly which made her laugh. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah I feel pretty awesome." She nodded and crinkled her nose. "I could really use a shower though."

"Oh, right duh." I smacked my own forehead and crawled out of bed over to my dresser. I looked down at my ring for a second and shrugged before taking it off and putting it on top, not like I need it right now anyway. I opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and one of my tank tops, I turned around and Natalie chuckled a bit.

"Logan, I don't know if you've noticed this but you're kind of very muscular, so your tank tops are larger."

"…So it'll be long on you?"

"Well that, and the neck line and arms are so open that I may just flash everyone."

I surprisingly did not think about that. I nodded and threw the tank top over to the side, reaching in and grabbing a V-neck, which she nodded and agreed to. After she wrapped herself in my bed sheet like a Greek goddess, I walked her over to the bathroom and left the clothes and a towel in there for her.

I decided since she's taking a shower that I'll go downstairs to the kitchen and make something to eat. Um, I know how to make sandwiches, eggs, cereal, and I _think_ I can make a burger but I have to keep stabbing it to make sure it's not raw.

Thankfully when I got to the kitchen Kendall was draining a giant pot of spaghetti, oh thank god that means he made spaghetti and meatballs. The only thing he can cook, but damn it, it's edible and actually tasty. Huh, maybe we should get a cookbook!

"Kendall drain it faster I want food!" Carlos whined from his seat behind the counter. I watched as he then glanced over at James who was cutting up some garlic bread loaves that I'm assuming they took out of the box and just threw in the oven. Carlos reached out and snatched a huge chunk before biting into it. "So good…still Kendall hurry up."

"Dude you're going to get so fat one day." James sighed and shook his head.

"Well you'll be bald." Carlos shrugged through a mouth full of food, while James yelped at the thought and quickly dropped the knife so he could pet his precious head of hair.

"Alright come serve yourselves." Kendall said as he put the pot of noodles down. Carlos jumped over the counter and grabbed a plate, giving himself a heaping pile of spaghetti before drenching it in sauce and putting seven meatballs on it. He then grabbed a fistful of shredded cheese, threw it on top, and held his hands over the food to melt it quicker. "You have a problem…" Kendall muttered watching him.

"No I don't, thanks Kendall!" Carlos grinned and went back to his seat to start eating. We all rolled our eyes and made plates for ourselves; I made a plate for Natalie and covered it so she could have some when she came down.

"So you uh, got lucky huh?" James grinned and nudged me.

"Shut up James." I grumbled and kept on eating but he just would not stop.

"That's your first time in like…a long time right? Your balls must have been so blue that when you came you shot her on the ceiling." James laughed and Kendall started choking on his food and banging on the table while Carlos just furrowed his eyebrows. I'm pretty sure he's wondering if that's physically possible. "She wasn't disappointed right? I bet she ran out the window as soon as it was over—"

"_Hey stud_." We all glanced over to see Natalie walking in wearing my clothes, winking at me and walking over to the counter. Oh thank god she just saved me. "Sorry I took so long, just feeling a little _sore_." She chuckled and kissed me quickly before glancing at James. I looked over and James' mouth was hanging open. Well, now he'll leave me alone.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled and gestured over to the plate with my head. "There's food there for you, fork is in the drawer."

"Thanks!" She grabbed the plate and walked over to us, leaning on the counter as she ate her food. "So James, gossip on the street is that you haven't had a girl near you for months, must be a tough dry spell." She said casually, twisting the noodles around the spoon while James just sat there petrified.

Oh man, I think I'm in love.


End file.
